Dies Irae Tag des Zorns
by ThreeJane
Summary: Teil 4 des Stella Bridges Arc. HousexWilsonxOFC Unerwünschte Gäste stören die traute Dreisamkeit. House hat ein Gewehr, aber auch andere können damit umgehen.


AN: die deutschen Leser sind wirklich sehr, sehr schlechte REviewer. Über die eine oder andere Meldung – und selbst wenn es nur heißt ‚hey, was für ne dämliche Story!' würde ich mich ja schon freuen….

3Jane

**Dies Irae – Der Tag des Zorns**

Wilson lebte nun seit einem Halben Jahr mit House und Bridges zusammen. Auch wenn er prinzipiell dem Arrangement zugestimmt hatte, hatte er doch eine Weile gebraucht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Er hatte für sich ein Eckzimmer im ersten Stock ausgesucht und die ersten Wochen auch dort geschlafen. Das Bett in Stellas Schlafzimmer war riesig, da würden vier Leute hineinpassen, aber er wollte die Sache langsam angehen, sich an die völlig ungewohnte Situation gewöhnen.

Sie ließen ihm alle Zeit, die er brauchte. Lediglich die Zur-Schau-Stellung ihrer Zärtlichkeiten machten Wilson klar, dass sowohl House als auch Bridges nichts dagegen hätten, würde er sich auch daran beteiligen wollen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich eine angenehme Routine entwickelt:

Wilson und Bridges fochten um den Titel ‚Frühaufsteher der Woche' aber es gab genug Bäder im Haus, um einen Stau zu vermeiden. Die beiden waren meist mit dem Spartanischen Frühstück fertig, wenn House endlich geruhte, zu erscheinen, ausreichend gedopt und mental klar für einen weiteren Tag. Er zog es vor, seine Medi-bedingten Probleme hinter verschlossenen Türen zu erledigen: Oft begann der Tag mit solch heftiger Übelkeit, dass sein leerer Magen minutenlang versuchte, sich selbst herauszuwürgen. Danach war House erschöpft. Er war chronisch verstopft, egal wie viel Obst Stella in ihn hineinzwang. So war sein Start in den Tag gewöhnlich bestenfalls anstrengend und erklärte seine meist miese Laune. Die besserte sich erst mit der einsetzenden Wirkung der ersten Dosis Vicodin.

„Moin." Er humpelte zu Stella und küsste sie, dann ging er zu Wilson und platzierte auch bei ihm einen demonstrativen Schmatz auf die Wange und zerstörte dessen sorgfältig gefönte Frisur. Dann war es Zeit für Kaffee.

„Ich hoffe, das wird Dir irgendwann zu blöde." beklagte Wilson sich, während er seine Haare richtete.

„Nimm Birkenteer-Shampoo, dann biste mich los." House plünderte Stellas Teller – das war einfacher als bei Wilson, der sein Essen aus alter Gewohnheit hart verteidigte. Steve bekam natürlich seinen Anteil. Die Ratte ‚wohnte' nun in einem großen Käfig in der Küche mit Blick aus dem Fenster. House hatte darauf bestanden, die Küche sei der beste Platz für den Nager.

War es auch, denn House verwöhnte den Nager so gut er konnte. Wilson beschwor schon eine Fettleber mit anschließender Zirrhose herauf.

hr 

Es war absehbar gewesen, dass es früher oder später passieren würde, das war allen klar gewesen. House hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Stella und Wilson seit der Amnesie enger war. Dennoch hatte Wilson sich sehr zurückgehalten, denn er konnte nicht so recht glauben, dass sein Freund wirklich nicht eifersüchtig würde. Aber eines Abends hatte er mehr gebraucht, als ein mitfühlendes Gesicht und eine warme, weiche Umarmung.

Stella hatte das verstanden und seine letzten Verteidigungswälle durchbrochen, hatte ihn aufgefangen und willkommen geheißen. Wilson war unsicher, fühlte sich wie ein Wolf im Revier eines fremden Rudels und es brauchte einiges an Konzentration. Stella schüttelte irgendwann den Kopf wegen Wilsons verzweifelter Versuche, nicht zu ‚versagen'. Sie rollte sich auf ihn und nahm ihn in den Mund. Das wirkte Wunder und als sie ihn dann in sich aufnahm, kam er fast sofort. Es war auch schon lange genug her! Houses einzige Bedingung war: Treue oder Gummi. Wilson wollte wirklich treu sein und so hatte er nun seit Wochen keinen Sex gehabt. Stella war sanft und anschmiegsam, duftete wunderbar und machte Geräusche, die Wilson völlig verrückt machten. Ganz zu schweigen von ihren Küssen!

Danach schlief er fast sofort ein. Stella kuschelte sich an ihn. Das war sehr schön, denn House ertrug keinen Körperkontakt, wenn er schlief.

hr 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als House mit dem kleinen Aufzug nach oben fuhr. Alles lag im Dunkeln. Bevor er in Stellas Schlafzimmer – das Herz des Hauses – ging, sah er noch bei Wilson vorbei. Das tat er öfter, wenn sein bester Freund müde früh ins Bett ging. Kleine heimliche Taten, die seine tiefe Zuneigung verrieten, wenn niemand es mitbekam: Er deckte ihn zu, wenn der Onkologe zu unruhig schlief, schaltete das Licht aus, wenn Wilson beim Lesen eingeschlafen war und Ähnliches. Wilsons Zimmer war leer. House hob eine Augenbraue – Wilsons Wagen stand in der Einfahrt.

Im Schlafzimmer fand sich die Auflösung des Rätsels: Zwei Gestalten lagen ineinander verschlungen im Bett. House betrachtete die Beiden eine Weile mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das war seine Familie. Schon verrückt, dass er fast fünfzig werden musste, um so etwas wie eine Familie zu bekommen! Er schlich ins Bad, warf seine Klamotten auf einen Haufen und kroch auf seiner Seite ins Bett.

hr 

Wilson wurde vom Stöhnen wach. Es war dunkel, also noch Nacht. Stella lag in seinen Armen und schlief tief und fest. Die gequälten Laute kamen von dahinter. Der Onkologe hob den Kopf und erblickte die unruhige Gestalt von House im Mondlicht, verschwitzt und leise zuckend. Wilson konnte nicht über Stella hinweg greifen – House war zu weit weg, also stand er auf und ging um das Bett herum, kniete sich davor.

Sachte berührte er die Schulter seines Freundes. „House," flüsterte Wilson „Du träumst. Alles ist gut. Wach auf, hörst Du? Alles ist gut!"

House wachte keuchend auf, blickte sich gehetzt um bis er Wilson erkannte. House schluckte hart. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Wilson ihn so erlebte, aber es war ihm klar, dass ihr ungewöhnliches Arrangement das nicht vermeiden konnte. „Wilson…." Flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme

„Es war nur ein Traum, House." Wilson strich über die verschwitzten Haare.

House nickte mehrfach, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

„Bist Du OK?"

„…nein…"

„Fernsehen?" Wilson wusste aus der Zeit, in der er bei House gewohnt hatte, dass House Schlafprobleme hatte und oft nachts vor der Glotze saß. House schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warte." Wilson kletterte über den Mann und schlüpfte zwischen Stella und House unter die Decke und nahm seinen verängstigt wirkenden Freund in die Arme. Obwohl House normalerweise nicht der große Fan von Umarmungen war, hier ließ er es geschehen. „So. nichts und niemand kann Dir hier was tun, klar?"

„Es ist immer der gleiche Traum." Begann House leise. Wilson spitzte die Ohren. Es war selten genug, dass House preis gab, was in ihm vorging! „ich war… keine Ahnung… fünf oder so… ich hatte Angst vor der Dunkelheit, nachts. Da waren diese riesigen Ungeheuer in meinem Schrank…. Er schrie mich an, was für eine Memme ich sei. Und dann…" Wilson spürte, wie House erschauerte, „dann sperrte er mich in diesen kleinen Schrank ein! Und… ich kriege keine Luft…" House begann, zu hyperventilieren.

„Hey, ganz ruhig. Atme langsam. Schau mich an, House. Ganz langsam atmen. So ist's gut. Ganz ruhig."

„ich… hab mir vor Angst in die Hose gemacht…" House wurde rot und war froh, dass Wilson ihn nicht sehen konnte. „und er… ich … musste den ganzen Abend auf dem Gehweg stehen, in den schmutzigen Hosen, damit alle es sehen konnten…" Erniedrigungen dieser Art waren später an der Tagesordnung, aber dieses erste Mal hatte sich in seine Seele eingebrannt wie ein Schandmal.

Wilson spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. „Wie konnte er Dir das antun? Seinem eigenen Sohn?"

„Ich … war kein gutes Kind…"

„Nein! Nein, das darfst Du nicht sagen, House!" Wilson rief das lauter als er wollte, und Stella wachte langsam auf, mischte sich aber nicht ein. „Du warst doch nur ein kleines Kind! Du wolltest doch nur beschützt werden."

House fühlte, wie etwas auf sein Gesicht fiel. Seine Hand tastete danach – es war nass. Er hob seine hand und spürte die Tränen auf Wilsons Wange. „Warum weinst Du?"

Wilson schüttelte den Kopf über Houses Unfähigkeit zur Empathie. „Weil es mir das Herz zerreißt, dass Du so hast leiden müssen! Weil ich Deinen Schmerz spüre und Du so lange damit alleine gewesen bist." Er hielt House fest und weinte für seinen Freund, der sich diesen Luxus vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt hatte.

Stella ertrug es fast nicht. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass dieses Haus eine sichere Zone sein sollte, aber sie erkannte, dass der alte Schmerz nicht abzuhalten war. Sie schmiegte sich an Wilson und weinte leise um das Kind, das nie eines hatte sein dürfen. Und sie hasste Houses Vater mit ganzem Herzen!

hr 

Wilson wurde erst wieder wach, als er das merkwürdig vertraute Geräusch einer Pillendose hörte. Er drehte träge den Kopf und blinzelte. House schaute ihn mit sehr wachem Blick an, warf ein Vicodin ein und schluckte die bittere Pille mit einer Grimasse. House seufzte. Wilson wusste, dass die Wirkung längst noch nicht einsetzte, DAS war die Sucht. Er überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte?

„Halt' die Klappe." Flüsterte House.

„Ja, Dir auch einen guten Morgen." Wilson lächelte. Eine andere Begrüßung hätte ihn irritiert. Er war erleichtert, dass House sich offensichtlich wieder gefangen hatte. Wilson wusste zwar, dass es eigentlich wichtig gewesen wäre, wenn House sich die schlimmen Erfahrungen von der Seele reden würde, eine Therapie akzeptierte, aber solange House dazu nicht bereit war, war der Onkologe einfach froh, wenn es House gut ging.

House schloss die Augen. So langsam setzte die Wirkung ein. Gut. Aufzuwachen war immer wieder ein Schreck – das Auftauchen aus dem relativen Vergessen, direkt zurück in den nackten Schmerz ohne Medis. Jeden Tag aufs Neue grausam, erschreckend. Es gab drei Stufen des Aufwachschmerzes: Eine Pille, zwei-Pillen-Schmerz und Mörderisch. Zum glück war Mörderisch selten. Heute war ein guter ein-Pillen-Tag. Es wäre vielleicht ohne gegangen, aber auf Entzug hatte er keine Lust! Das war wohl der gerechte Ausgleich für letzte Nacht, dachte er. Es war ihm sogar kaum übel heute Morgen – statt dessen knurrte sein Magen.

Es war Sonntag. Dienstfrei. Ausgiebiges Frühstück und faul im Garten liegen – House freute sich darauf. Der ältere Arzt schielte zu Wilson herüber und überlegte einen Moment, was er nun tun sollte. Er lag immer noch auf Wilsons Arm und die große Nähe war einerseits sehr schön, andererseits gefährlich.

„Wilson?" er sah den blonden Mann durchdringend an.

„Hmm?"

„Du hast nichts an…"

„Oh. Ähm… ja. Stella und ich… gestern Abend… also…" Wilson wand sich. Das war der Moment, den er insgeheim gefürchtet hatte.

„Schwein!" House sah plötzlich sauer aus.

Oha. Wilson schluckte hart „Hör mal… Du…" er hatte es ja befürchtet!

„Du hättest ja warten können, bis ich da war!" Grinste House auf einmal, auch als Wilson ihn spielerisch boxte lachte er nur leise. „Na, wenigstens stocherst Du mir jetzt kein Loch mehr in die Hüfte. Du bist ja leicht zu erschrecken. Au! Au-au." House fing Wilsons Hand ein, seine langen starken Finger schlossen sich um das Handgelenk. „Du schlägst wie ein Mädchen, Jimmy," lästerte House.

„Ich bin an zivilisierten Orten aufgewachsen." protestierte Wilson und versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber Houses Griff war unerbittlich. Als Wilson versuchte, seinen anderen Arm unter Houses Nacken herauszuziehen, reagierte der Ältere blitzschnell und ehe Wilson sich versah, lag er auf dem Rücken, die Handgelenke über kreuz im Griff der großen Hand und House starrte mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick auf ihn herab.

„Hab' Dich."

Wilson schluckte. Der erotische Unterton der Situation war deutlich. „Und…?"

„Vielleicht zeig' ich Dir irgendwann mal, wie man es richtig macht." raunte House heiser. Er ließ es offen, ob er vom Boxen oder etwas völlig anderem sprach und studierte Wilsons Reaktion genauestens.

„AU!" House schrie auf, Wilson zuckte zusammen und erkannte dann, dass Stella offensichtlich wach war. Sie hatte House beim Schopf gepackt und zog ihn nun über den armen Wilson hinweg zu sich heran. Der hatte nun das Vergnügen, vom Gewicht den Mannes in die Matratze gepresst zu werden und mehr Informationen über dessen aktuelle Körperliche Verfassung zu bekommen, als ihm wirklich lieb war. House war erregt. Wilson wollte fliehen.

„Wenn ich schon nicht schlafen kann, dann möchte ich wenigstens mitspielen." beklagte sie die Frau.

„Ja, ich bin überzeugt, DU kennst alle fiesen Tricks." House küsste Stella fordernd während seine Hände hungrig nach dem Körper seiner Freundin griffen, die auch noch immer wunderbar nackt war.

Wilson starrte hinüber – mehr konnte er kaum tun. House war erstaunlich schwer, aber nun wurde es ihm doch zu heftig und er quälte sich unter dem Anderen hervor.

„Scheiße, pass doch auf!" herrschte House Wilson an.

„'Tschuldige." Der Onkologe schlüpfte aus dem Bett und verschwand im angrenzenden Bad.

„Du armer." Stella tröstete House „Wo hat er Dich denn erwischt?"

„Beinchen. Das mittlere."

„ooooch. Das da?" sie nahm ihn in die Hand

„Jahmmmm… Stella…DAS ist ein sehr fieser Trick!"

Mit dem nächsten Kuss rollte sie House auf den Rücken und blickte hungrig auf ihn herab. House kannte diesen Blick. „Langsam, Sternchen. Alter Mann ist kein D-Zug." Er hatte es heute gar nicht eilig, beschloss House.

„Hast Du Deine Rente eingereicht? Das fühlt sich nicht an, als ob Du schon Viagra bräuchtest." Sie kreiste mit den Hüften, streichelte seine Erektion mit ihrer feuchten Hitze, bis House sie gebieterisch festhielt.

„Nein. Aber Wilson kann nicht ewig im Bad bleiben."

„Sei nicht so gemein. Er braucht Zeit. Und jetzt lass' mich los, sonst kannst Du mit deinem Händchen spielen!" drohte sie ihm. Solchen Argumenten konnte er sich nicht entziehen. Welcher Mann, der klar im Kopf war, würde schon freiwillig auf Sex verzichten?

Stella knabberte sich von Houses Lippen zum Hals und von da zu seinen Brustwarzen. Sie saugte sich an einer fest, bis diese hart aufragte, dann ließ sie House ihre Zähne spüren. Der Körper unter ihr spannte sich, House keuchte und Stella fühlte, wie seine Härte zerbrach. Ach Mist, dachte sie. Nach so einer Nacht war harter Sex wohl nicht das, was House brauchte. Daran hätte sich auch denken können!

House verfluchte seinen Schwanz. Dieser Körperteil hatte wirklich ein völlig unberechenbares Eigenleben. Hin und wieder geschah es, dass einfach nichts passierte, was Stella auch versuchte. Ihm war klar, dass das von den Medis kam, aber es war dennoch furchtbar peinlich und fütterte die Idee, ein Versager zu sein. Ein Mann war doch kein richtiger Mann, wenn er es seiner Angebeteten nicht besorgen konnte! Normalerweise fand House es unglaublich geil, wenn Stella ein bisschen grob mit ihm war, wenn sie Sachen machte, die er in einem weniger erregten Zustand sicherlich als schmerzhaft empfunden hätte. Aber wenn sie es hier tat – beim Liebesspiel – dann war das einfach göttlich!

Sie glitt nach unten. Ganz langsam. Leckte eine feuchte Spur zu seinem Nabel, die sofort nachdem die heiße Zunge seine Haut verließ, an der Luft kalt wurde. Guter Kontrast. House liebte Kontraste. Ihre harten Nippel glitten über seine Haut. Er spreizte seine Beine weiter, um ihr Raum zu geben. Er hoffte zumindest, dass er jetzt in den Genuß eines geilen Blowjobs kommen würde.

Stella sah auf House herab. Wie er da lag! Völlig offen und entblößt, sein Penis auf halbmast. Sie tauchte ab, leckte vom Perineum über seine Hoden, sog sie ein und streichelte sie mit ihrer Zunge. Das machte sie nur selten, behielt es als ein Extra-Leckerchen zurück für besondere Anlässe. Sie spürte mehr als dass sie es hörte, wie House stöhnte. Stellas Hände kneteten den festen Hintern und fühlte, wie ihr Geliebter immer wieder den Beckenboden anspannte und damit mehr Blut in seinen Penis beförderte und seine Prostata stimulierte, die jetzt – in erregtem Zustand – angeschwollen war und sehr lustvolle Empfindungen freisetzte. Sie war Ärztin, sie wusste, was in einem Körper vorging.

Nur Houses Seele, die schien unergründlich.

Sie nahm ihn in den Mund, ließ ihre Zunge über all die richtigen Stellen reiben, an denen er am empfindlichsten war. Sie war begierig auf die Zeichen, die ihr sagten, dass er bereit war für sie. Liebte es, wie er schmeckte, wie er roch und sich anfühlte, die kleinen unterdrückten Geräusche, die House manchmal machte. Als sie die ersten Tropfen aus seinem Schwanz saugte, ließ sie von ihm ab und setzte sich auf ihn. Um ihn. Nahm ihn tief in sich auf und stöhnte. Seine Hände griffen nach ihr, jetzt da sie wieder erreichbar war, streichelten ihre Brüste und rollten ihre Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern. Stella stieß einen kleinen spitzen Schrei aus.

Und dann begann House, sich in ihr zu bewegen, erleichtert, dass es doch noch geklappt hatte. Er wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen und die Sache – Wilson im Bad oder nicht - jetzt doch einigermaßen flott zu Ende bringen. Er wusste, was zu tun war, um Stella recht schnell zu einem guten Orgasmus zu bringen und das war eigentlich immer die erste Etappe beim Sex. Danach konnte er sich ein wenig mehr auf seine eigenen Wünsche konzentrieren. Wenn das so lange dauerte, dass sie noch mal kam, um so besser!

hr 

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Wilson erstaunliches Beharrungsvermögen. Was auch immer ein Mann so in einem Bad anstellen konnte, er ließ sich Zeit damit. House, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, warf vom Bett aus einen Schlappen gegen die Tür. „He, lass einem alten Krüppel auch noch bisschen Wasser über!"

„Es gibt genug Bäder in diesem Haus!" kam die Antwort durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Aber hier ist meine Dusche drin." House bezog sich auf den verhassten, aber benötigten Dusch-Hocker, den er nun einmal brauchte, um sich einigermaßen komfortabel zu duschen.

„Pech, Du geiler Bock. Steh' eben früher auf."

„Also gut. WIR werden jetzt frühstücken." House zog sich Sweat-Pants und ein T-Shirt an und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Stella hatte im zweiten Bad geduscht und schon Kaffee gekocht. Jetzt stand sie am Herd machte gerade Pfannkuchen. House umarmte sie „Hmmmm. Das riecht aber lecker, Frau."

„Du dagegen stinkst wie ein Wiesel, House." Sie küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange.

„Wilson lässt mich nicht ins Bad." erklärte der Diagnostiker vorwurfsvoll mit einem Schmollmund.

„Selbst Schuld. Sei mal nützlich und bring die Sachen auf die Terrasse." Ein Servierwagen war bereits mit Geschirr, Saft und anderen Leckereien beladen.

„Ja, Prinzesschen."

Als dann endlich auch Wilson erschien, in verwaschenen Jeans und einem dunkelroten Polo-Shirt, gönnten die Drei sich den seltenen Luxus, gemeinsam in Ruhe zu frühstücken, während ein guter Teil der Nachbarschaft sich in die umliegenden Kirchen begab. Geistreiche Wortgefechte flogen über den Tisch und ihr unbeschwertes Lachen klang durch den Garten.

hr 

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte kein Wecker. Das wäre auch noch relativ lange unbemerkt geblieben, hätte nicht Wilson ein sehr akkurates Zeitgefühl. Er wachte normalerweise immer ein oder zwei Minuten vor dem Wecker auf. Heute wartete er vergeblich auf die Frühnachrichten. Nach einer Weile sah er auf seine Armbanduhr: halb Sieben. „Mist!"

Wilson setzte sich auf und sah nach Stellas Wecker. Der war dunkel. Musste das dumme Ding unbedingt heute den Geist aufgeben? Er hatte Einstellungsgespräche, das erste gleich um Acht – das würde er kaum schaffen.

Er schüttelte die Frau links von sich sanft „Hey, Bridges! Aufwachen. Der Wecker ist kaputt, wir haben verschlafen."

„Hmmm…? Wie spät ist es?"

„Halb Sieben."

Bridges stöhnte und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Als nächstes weckte Wilson House, der das weit weniger gnädig aufnahm. Allerdings stoppte sein revoltierender Magen sein Gemeckere und der Diagnostiker eilte ins Bad.

„Super! Jetzt kann ich mich nichteinmal rasieren."

„Stell Dich nicht an, Wilson. Wenn Du noch lange jammerst, ist auch das zweite Bad belegt." Stella grinste ihn herausfordernd an.

„Oh nein, wage es nicht!" sie rannten zum Bad auf dem Flur und rangelten darum, wer zuerst hinein durfte. Eigentlich hatte Wilson nicht vor gehabt, Bridges gewinnen zu lassen, aber die hatte bei ihren beiden Brüdern ein gutes Training erfahren und war gar nicht so einfach zu beherrschen. Schließlich gab sie auf. „Beeil Dich bitte. Ich mache schon mal Kaffee und Toast. Wir wechseln uns einfach ab."

In der Küche kam die nächste Überraschung: Es war wohl nicht der Wecker kaputt, sie hatten keinen Strom im Haus! Stella sah nach den Sicherungen: alle waren einwandfrei. Was war denn nun schon wieder passiert?

Wilson kam mit missmutigem Gesicht herunter. „Kein Wasser."

„Du machst Witze! Wir haben keinen Strom. UND kein Wasser? Wie kann das Wasser ausfallen, Wilson?"

„Also, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe alle Schecks immer pünktlich weggeschickt." Wilson war der Finanzbeauftragte des Trios.

„Wo ist das Wasser, verdammt?" brüllte House von oben herunter.

„Ausverkauft." Antwortete Wilson in ähnlicher Lautstärke.

„Und der Strom?"

„Dito."

„Hast Du verpennt, die Rechnungen zu bezahlen? Soll ich hier oben versauern, oder was?" meckerte House.

Bridges und Wilson sahen sich betroffen an. Klar, der Aufzug funktionierte auch nicht. „Ich gehe mal bei Ferguson fragen, ob DIE Strom haben. Moment. House? Bleib erstmal oben, ich sehe, was sich machen lässt!" Stella zog sich Schuhe and und ging zur Vordertür.

„Ich hab' aber HUNGER!" nörgelte es von oben.

„Mein Gott, kriegst Du Deine Tage oder was? PMS ist Bridges' Metier!" entgegnete Wilson. „Rutsch doch das Geländer herunter."

DAS liess sich House nicht zwei Mal sagen! Mit strahlendem Grinsen kam er auf dem gefährlich knarrenden Geländer heruntergerutscht. „Super. Das mach' ich jetzt immer so." er humpelte eilig an Wilson vorbei in die Küche. Dort schlug er sich vor die Stirn: er hatte den Stromausfall vergessen. Kein Kaffee. Kein Toast. Er nahm den Karton Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank und trank ihn halb aus, während er zurück zur Eingangstür humpelte. Bot Wilson den Saft an.

„Hast Du kein Glas gefunden?"

„Wofür?" Houses Blick war völlig verständnislos.

„Weil vielleicht noch andere Leute davon trinken möchten."

„Wer denn?" House runzelte die Stirn.

„Bridges. Ich."

„Hast Du eine Krankheit von der ich wissen sollte?" House legte den Kopf schief und griff nach Wilsons Puls.

„Nein. Ich finde es einfach unhygienisch."

„Oh Mann!" Wilson hatte einen Knall, das stand spätestens jetzt fest. „Ich werd' meinen Namen draufschreiben, OK?"

„Darum geht's nicht. Du bist einfach rücksichtslos. Akzeptier doch, dass andere Leute vielleicht eine etwas andere Vorstellung von Hygiene haben und gut." Wilson rieb sich den Nacken. Er hasste es, wenn es schon vor dem Frühstück Streit gab.

„Hmmm…. Ich frage mich…" House kratzte sich am Kopf, „schreibe ich meinen Namen nun auf Bridges' Vorder- oder lieber den Hintereingang? Ich werde nämlich nicht aus lauter Rücksicht auf Deine hygienischen Bedürfnisse aufhören, meine kleinen Soldaten da zu deponieren, wo es mir passt, OK? DAS stört Dich ja auch nicht sonderlich, oder?" ein langer Finger stupste Wilson in die Brust.

„Ich nehme Kondome!"

„Ja, aber das liegt ja wohl eher an Deiner bewegten Vergangenheit, nicht wahr? Oder findest Du es sonst zu eklig?" sie waren übereingekommen, dass Wilson erst einige Tests abwarten würde, bevor sie ungeschützten Sex riskieren wollten. Das war nur vernünftig. Dass House das nun so umzudeuten versuchte, war extrem unfair, fand Wilson.

„Du bist echt mies, House!"

„Willst Du jetzt Saft oder nicht?"

„Danke, mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Wilson ging nach oben. Dann würde er eben so ins Krankenhaus fahren. Er hatte dort Wäsche zum Wechseln und Duschen gab es auch. Er rauschte gerade hinaus, als Stella zurückkam.

„Was hat er denn?" fragte sie House.

Der zuckte die Schultern „keine Ahnung. Willst Du Saft?" er hielt ihr den angebrochenen Karton hin. Sie nahm ihn und trank daraus, dann machte House ihn leer. „Und?"

„Die ganze Straße ist ohne Strom. Alice war joggen und sie meinte, das Viertel sei ohne." Sie gingen in die Küche zurück. House räuberte den Kühlschrank aus, bemüht, etwas zu finden, dass ohne vorherige Stromanwendung in irgendeiner Form genießbar war. Außer Obst und Joghurt war da wenig zu finden. Er offerierte Bridges den letzten Ananas-Joghurt.

„Das ist lieb von Dir, danke." Sie strahlte ihn an, es war ihrer aller Lieblingssorte und es gab immer Streit darum. „Aber iss Du den mal. Ich suche mein Handy und rufe mal im PPTH an – ich werde mich wohl verspäten."

„Gehst Du hoch?"

„Ja."

„Bringst Du mir was zum Anziehen mit?" House teilte sich den Joghurt mit Steve.

„Klar."

In diese ruhige Szene platzte Wilson rein. House sah auf seinen Joghurt, dann auf Wilson. Er hätte ja angeboten, ihn zu teilen, als Wiedergutmachung quasi, aber Wilson hatte ja recht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er das nicht mochte. Weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte, zog House es vor, einfach gar nichts zu tun. Steve hatte den Foliendeckel soweit abgeschleckt und House warf ihn weg. Als er sich vom Mülleimer abwendete, knallte er fast in Wilson hinein, der mit einem Löffel da stand und nur darauf wartete, House von dessen Joghurt zu stehlen.

„Hey… das…?" er verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Ich hab' mich vorhin ziemlich dämlich benommen. Tut mir leid. Es ist nur so, dass mich das manchmal schon stört." Entschuldigte sich der blonde Onkologe. House nickte, froh, dass Wilson die Situation gerettet hatte. Er drückte seinem Freund den Joghurt in die Hand und verwuschelte seine Frisur. Wilson verbiss sich den Protest.

„Wieso bist Du überhaupt zurückgekommen?" House setzte sich hin.

„Es ist kein Durchkommen. Die Interstate ist gesperrt und die größeren Nebenstrassen sind völlig verstopft. Ich war schon glücklich, dass ich wenden konnte!"

„Kein Netz." Stella stand in der Küchentür und hielt ihr Handy hoch.

„Oh Mist." Wilson prüfte seines während House die Sachen anzog, die Stella ihm mitgebracht hatte. Wilson registrierte am Rande, wie mühselig das für House tatsächlich war. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wie das tägliche Leben für seinen Freund wirklich so war, aber so geringfügig die Behinderung auf den ersten Blick auch zu sein schien, vieles war für House außerordentlich schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich. Sogar das Anziehen einer Hose war umständlich, erforderte eine Sitzgelegenheit und dauerte seine Zeit.

„Hatte der Supermarkt offen?" fragte House.

„Äh.. ja, ich glaube schon."

„Lass uns einkaufen fahren. Am besten mit allen drei Autos." Er wuchtete sich wieder hoch.

„Meinst Du, das ist nötig?" fragte Stella. Sie ahnte, worauf House hinauswollte.

„Na, mal sehen: wir haben keinen Strom, kein Wasser, auf dem Highway ist die Hölle los und selbst das Handy tut's nicht. Das klingt nach mehr als einem lokalen Trafoausfall. Ja, ich denke, wir sollten etwas bunkern, solange wir noch was kriegen." House nickte.

Und so fuhren sie die drei Blocks zum nächsten Supermarkt. Der war notdürftig geöffnet und der Filialleiter war am Verzweifeln. Sie mussten die gekühlte Ware fast verschenken, um sie nicht wegwerfen zu müssen. Wilson war von Stella zum Wasserkauf eingeteilt worden, Sie und House organisierten haltbare Lebensmittel – Konserven und Trockennahrung, Batterien, Kerzen, hochprozentigen Alkohol. An der Kasse dauerte es ewig, weil die Kassiererin alles von Hand aufsummieren musste und von den wenigsten Dingen die Preise auswendig kannte. Und dann kam der Hammer: sie wollte Bargeld! Zum Glück hatte House durch seine dauernden Wetten genug dabei.

Aber jetzt waren sie pleite. Wilson und Bridges übernahmen die meiste Schlepparbeit. Die beiden Männer waren immer wieder erstaunt, wie stark die zierliche Frau doch war, wenn es darauf ankam! Sie luden die Sachen in den Keller, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Sommersonne das Haus aufheizen würde, jetzt da die Klimaanlage ausgefallen war.

In der Zwischenzeit durchwühlte House sein Arbeitszimmer auf der Suche nach seinem alten Transistorradio. Als er es triumphierend fand, musste er feststellen, dass die Batterien darin ausgelaufen waren. Wenn sie Pech hatten, war es kaputt!

hr 

Sie saßen in der Küche und lauschten auf die knisternde Stimme, die aus dem kleinen Gerät kam. House konnte sich an Abende bei seinem Onkel Gordon erinnern, bei dem er hin und wieder die Ferien verbringen konnte, an denen die Familie dort gebannt dem Kommentator eines Footballspiels lauschte. Nur dass es diesmal nicht so witzig war.

„… ist das östliche Grid zusammengebrochen. Die Ausfälle gehen bis nach Kanada – Toronto ist betroffen. Die Ursache ist noch nicht geklärt, aber die Behörden bestreiten die Gerüchte, es habe sich um einen Terroristischen Anschlag gehandelt. Die Bevölkerung wird aufgefordert, Ruhe zu bewahren und zu Hause zu bleiben, damit die Straßen für die Nationalgarde frei bleiben…"

„Toll. Wie lange haben die das letzte Mal gebraucht?" grübelte House nach. Damals hatte ihn die Sache eiskalt erwischt. War schon gut, dass sie Bridges hatten, die hatte mit Mangelsituationen ihre Erfahrung.

„Über eine Woche." Erinnerte sich Wilson.

„Wir müssen jetzt eine Woche lang kalte Ravioli essen?"

hr 

Am Nachmittag war Wilsons Nervosität kaum noch zu ertragen. Bridges und House versicherten ihm zwar mehrfach, das PPTH könne auch ohne ihn leben und die Leute dort hätten sicher alles im Griff, aber er wollte es nicht nur vermuten. Wilson wollte es WISSEN.

Ausser House konnte aber keiner das Motorrad fahren und bei den Verkehrsverhältnissen war abzusehen, dass man beide Beine bräuchte, um durchzukommen.

Schließlich waren sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein Fahrrad die einzige Alternative darstellte.

„Du wirst ewig unterwegs sein." gab House zu bedenken. Er fand die Idee total bescheuert, aber Wilson war erwachsen. Und so machte er sich auf, von den Nachbarn ein Rad zu borgen. Obwohl man sich generell die Mäuler zerriss über die drei Ärzte in der Rosebush Road 450, fand man zumindest Bridges und Wilson ausnehmend sympathisch und so war das generelle Verhältnis zu den Nachbarn ein gutes. Deswegen war es kein Problem für Wilson ein robustes Mountain-Bike zu bekommen, inklusive Helm, denn House bestand darauf, dass Wilson – wenn er schon so eine bescheuerte Expedition unternahm – ausreichend geschützt war.

Ansonsten war es langweilig: kein TV, kein Video, Bridges blätterte ein einer alten Ausgabe von Home&Garden. House humpelte unruhig im Erdgeschoss herum bis er schließlich ans Piano ging und es aufklappte. Stella bekam lange Ohren und freute sich schon. House wärmte sich die Finger mit ein paar Läufen und fing dann an zu spielen: The Dock of the Bay. Genau das Richtige für einen heißen Sommertag. Bridges legte die Zeitung weg und sah statt dessen House zu. Wenn er spielte zeigte sein Gesicht so viel Gefühl wie sonst fast nie.

Als er dann anfing, zu singen, warf es Stella fast um. Er hatte noch nie gesungen! Sie wusste gar nicht, dass er das konnte. //wie schade, dass Wilson nicht da ist!// dachte sie. Aber leider wurde House unterbrochen, als einen Nachbarin durch die Terrassentür hereinstürmte.

„Bitte, Mandy ist vom Baum gefallen! Ihr Arm… ich glaube, er ist gebrochen." Maggie Rogers war völlig aufgelöst. Ihre sechsjährige Tochter war ihr ganzer Stolz. Jetzt, da die Musik verstummt war, konnten sie auch das Weinen im Garten zwei Häuser weiter hören.

Bridges stand sofort auf. „Ich komme sofort." Sie sah House an – es war nie sicher, wie er auf solche Situationen reagierte.

Er sah sie gelassen an, machte aber keine Anstalten, aufzustehen „Brauchst Du Hilfe?"

„Wenn ja, dann kann Ken sie ja hierher tragen." Bridges war schon unterwegs. Es gab hier keine Zäune zwischen den Grundstücken – alles war eine große Rasenfläche, locker mit Bäumen bestanden und die Kinder aus der Straße tobten oft genug durch diesen kleinen privaten ‚Park'. So waren sie fast immer im Blickfeld eines Erwachsenen und damit sicher. So konnte Bridges nun mit Maggie auf dem kürzesten Weg zu dem verunglückten Kind laufen.

Ken hielt die Kleine, die fürchterlich weinte – kein Wunder, dachte Bridges – der Oberarm wies einen offenen Bruch auf! Sie schickte Maggie ein großen Tuch holen, mit dem sie den Arm etwas stabilisieren konnten, dann bat sie Ken, der auch ziemlich durch den Wind war, Mandy zu ihnen zu bringen. Sie lief voraus, machte sich schon Gedanken über die Örtlichkeiten – wo könnte man das Kind am besten versorgen? Der Küchentisch war am größten, aber nicht hell genug. Der Esstisch in dem kleinen Wintergarten-Anbau des Wohnzimmers wäre am Besten, dachte sie.

House stand auf der Terrasse, aber als er Bridges angerannt kommen sah, machte er kehrt und humpelte in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er dankte sich selbst, dass er damals so vernünftig gewesen war, diesen Raum im Erdgeschoss einzurichten! Er kramte eine selten benutzte, alte Arzttasche hervor und schleppte sie mit. Bridges schoss an ihm vorbei, die Treppe hoch „Wintergarten!" rief sie ihm zu.

Ja, dachte House, das hätte er auch gewählt. Also humpelte er dort hin und räumte den Nippes vom Tisch.

„Stella?" Kens tiefer Bass dröhnte durch das Haus. Er war Sänger von Beruf und besaß die tiefste Stimme, die Stella je gehört hatte.

„Hier drüben." Antwortete House an Stelle seiner Freundin.

„Hey, Greg." Grüßte der Mann kurz „Schau mal, baby, Doktor Greg ist hier und Doktor Stella kommt auch gleich, dann machen sie Dich wieder heil."

„Maggie sagte, sie sei vom Baum gefallen?" er kramte eine kleine Taschenlampe hervor.

„Ja." Antworteten beide Eltern.

House machte sich klein, so dass er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Mädchen war „Hey, Sweetie, schau mal in das Licht hier…." House kontrollierte die Pupillenreflexe und Augenreaktionen – das sah gut aus. „Der Kopf hat nichts abbekommen."

Stella war nun auch da und House informierte sie kurz. „Hast Du irgendein Lokalanästhetikum dabei?" fragte er. Es widerstrebte ihm, das Kind beim Richten des Armes mehr zu quälen als unbedingt nötig war.

„Nicht genug." Bridges hielt die Ampulle hoch – sie war fast leer

„Besser als nichts." House setzte sich auf den Tisch, so dass das Kind vor ihm sitzen konnte und öffnete dann die Arme „Ken, gib mir mal die Kleine." Sie setzten Mandy zwischen seine gespreizten Beine und er hielt Kind und Arm still, damit Stella das Tuch entfernen konnte. House versuchte, das Kind albern vom Hinsehen abzulenken, während seine Freundin die lokale Betäubung vorbereitete.

„Das wird gleich weh tun," erklärte House den Eltern." Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ihr so lange hinaus geht."

„Nein. Sie hätte doch zu viel Angst alleine."

„Ich bin so weit." Informierte Stella.

„So, Mandy, Doktor Stella muss sich jetzt dein böses Ärmchen ansehen. Das piekst ein bisschen. Aber ich bin ja hier und halte Dich ganz toll fest, OK?" er nahm die gesunde kleine Hand in seine Linke. „Wenn's weh tut, darfst Du ganz feste drücken – so feste wie's weh tut, OK?"

„Warum tut das weh?" fragte das Mädchen mit erstickter Stimme.

„Na ja. Wenn man etwas heil machen will, dann muss man oft erst noch mal weh tun. Das ist aber gutes Aua, das vertreibt alles, was böse ist und krank macht. Danach geht es dann gleich viel besser."

„OK."

„Du darfst auch weinen. Das ist OK. Nur doofe Erwachsene heulen nicht." House umschlang das Kind so dass Bridges den Arm untersuchen und danach richten konnte, ohne dass das Kind wegzuckte. „Alles klar, ich hab' sie."

Bridges musste tasten, um den genauen Bruchverlauf zu erahnen. Die Muskeln waren verkrampft und zogen die Bruchstellen gegeneinander, was natürlich sehr, sehr weh tat. Mandy tat alles, um Houses Hand zu zerquetschen und vor dem Schmerz auszuweichen, aber der Mann war viel zu stark, hielt sie zwangsweise unerbittlich fest. Das kleine Herz raste wie wild, House konnte es gegen seine Brust schlagen fühlen. „Beeil Dich." Sagte er leise zu Bridges.

„Bin soweit."

„Moment noch… Mandy? Du machst das ganz toll! Kannst Du noch? Doktor Stella ist gleich fertig. Noch ein Mal. Und Du darfst auch schreien. Wenn Doktor Greg das böse Bein weh tut, schreit er nämlich auch, weißt Du? Dann wird's gleich besser."

Stella war positiv überrascht. House kam mit dem Kind hervorragend klar! Es war beinahe rührend, wie besorgt er war!

Das Kind zitterte und House litt mit ihr. „O- OK." Das Mädchen presste sich gegen seinen Körper und er nickte. Stella zog an Ellenbogen und Schulter und Mandy schrie aus vollem Hals, ihr kleiner Körper spannte sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft und House war sich sicher, sie würde ihm die Hand brechen. Er musste hart zupacken, um sie sicher zu halten – alles andere hätte es nur schlimmer gemacht.

„OK. Das war's." Stellas immer ruhige Stimme durchdrang den Lärm. Mandy weinte wieder schrecklich „Du musst den Arm mal fixieren."

„Kann ich nicht. Sie lässt mich nicht los." House war gefangen! Mandy war nicht dazu zu bringen, ihn loszulassen. Ihr Vater bog die Fingerchen auf, die sich sofort wieder in Houses Shirt krallten. Aber wenigstens hatte er die Hand nun frei und konnte der Orthopädin beim Verbinden assistieren.

„bist Du OK?" fragte sie leise und besorgt.

„Mein Gott, ja!." entgegneter er ruppig „ICH hab' mir ja nichts gebrochen."

Die Eltern waren alles andere als OK! Dabeizustehen, wenn das eigene Kind derart leidet und nicht helfen zu können war eine unfassbare Qual für sie gewesen.

Als der Arm fixiert war, übergab House das Kind an seinen Vater. Der Tisch war nass. „Oops. Ich war das nicht, ehrlich."

Maggie verging fast, so peinlich war ihr das. Sie eilte in die Küche und kehrte unter Entschuldigungen zurück, um aufzuwischen. Stella nahm ihr die Tücher ab. „Ist doch halb so wild."

„Ja. Erzählt es nur nicht Wilson, der zieht mich sonst damit auf!" grummelte House.

Dann erklärte Bridges den Eltern, dass sie das Kind gerne noch eine halbe Stunde beobachten wollten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Adern verletzt hatten. „Wenn sie stark bluten sollte, werden wir das nicht merken, wenn sie schläft. Es wird noch ein bisschen warten müssen."

„Ja, ist gut." Ken nickte.

House war sich sicher, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte man den Eltern alles andrehen können! Maggie war schon unterwegs, um dem Kind frische Sachen zu holen. House humpelte in die Küche und brachte Ken einen Scotch, den der Mann dankbar annahm.

Nachdem Mandy umgezogen war saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer. House machte einen ziemlichen Wirbel um den ‚tollen Super-Girl Spezialverband' bevor er sich wieder ans Klavier setzte. Sein Bedarf an Sozialkontakt war gedeckt.

Mandy sah das aber anders „Doktor Greg?" sie zupfte an seinem Ärmel

„Ja? Brauchst du noch einen Verband? Mit zweien kann man fliegen."

„Nein. Kennst Du das Häschen-Lied?"

„Ähm… nein…"

„Ich kann's Dir vorsingen."

Stella verkniff sich ein Lachen. House fühlte sich belagert, aber niemand wollte ihn retten. Seine linkische Verzweiflung war zu köstlich anzusehen! Die drei Erwachsenen unterhielten sich über den Blackout. Stella war nicht sonderlich besorgt, was Maggie nicht verstehen konnte.

Mandy wartete auch gar nicht auf Zustimmung sonder legte direkt los. Nach einer Weile griff House die Melodie auf und begleitete das Kind. Irgendwann stoppte er „Hey, so viele Strophen kann das Lied doch gar nicht haben! Die denkst Du Dir doch aus! So nicht!" zu seiner Erleichterung war die halbe Stunde zu Ende. Er blickte zu Stella hinüber. „Ich hätte noch ein paar Fentanyl-Pflaster, da könnten wir ein Eckchen abschneiden."

„Wo sind die?" Bridges wollte gar nicht wissen, wo House die aufgetrieben hatte. Das Hochpotente Schmerzmittel stellte alles in den Schatten.

„Ähm…" er sah sich verlegen um „Ich hole sie schon." Er humpelte in sein Arbeitszimmer, nicht willens, sein Versteck preiszugeben. Im Fuß der Schreibtischlampe war eine Höhlung, gerade groß genug für seine absolute Not-Reserve. Von einem Schnitt er ein Stückchen ab. Das klebte er Mandy auf den gesunden Oberarm.

„Das ist ein sehr, sehr starkes Schmerzmittel." erklärte er den dankbaren Eltern. „Es hat einige Nebenwirkungen. Die gute ist Müdigkeit. Sie wird bald einschlafen. Die schlechte ist Atemdepression. Deswegen möchte ich, dass ihr das Ding in einer halben Stunde entfernt."

„Ja, natürlich." Ken stellte den Wecker an seiner Armbanduhr. „Vielen, vielen Dank Euch beiden! Was hätten wir nur ohne Euch gemacht?"

„Ach, halb so wild. Die Ambulanz wäre in drei Tagen auch da gewesen." Au! House fühlte Stellas Ellenbogen in seine Rippen einschlagen.

Als sie alleine waren, nahm Bridges House in den Arm. „Das hast Du vorhin ganz wunderbar gemacht, House. Ich bin stolz auf Dich."

„Das war mein Job." erwiderte er nur lapidar. Aber innerlich freute er sich über Lob von ihrer Seite. „Und ich habe so das Gefühl, das war nicht der letzte Patient hier.

hr 

„Wo bleibt Wilson?" House tigerte durch das Erdgeschoss. Die Nachrichten gaben nichts Neues her und Wilson hätte seit Stunden zurück sein sollen. Es hatte angefangen, zu Regnen und eine verfrühte Dämmerung brach herein. Stella hatte eine Kerze angezündet.

„Wer weiß, was im PPTH los ist?"

„Er hätte nicht fahren sollen. Das war völlig irrwitzig." House wirbelte seinen Stock durch die Luft.

In dem Moment kam Wilson herein. Er war völlig durchnässt und hinkte. Er hatte einen riesen Sack dabei, den er in der Eingangshalle liegen ließ.

„Wo, zur Hölle warst Du?" moserte House, um seine Erleichterung zu überspielen.

„Das Rad ist platt. Ich musste schieben." Wilson war schon auf dem Weg nach oben ins Bad.

„Und davon humpelt man?"

„Ist er verletzt?" Stella kam dazu.

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist nach oben geflohen." House war frustriert. Er wollte sich um Wilson kümmern, aber KONNTE nicht. Blöder Stromausfall! Blöde Treppe! Blödes Bein!

„Ich mach das." Bridges rieb seinen Arm beschwichtigend und eilte nach oben.

„Wilson?" sie riss die Tür zum Bad auf. Wilson war fast nackt und offensichtlich gerade mit Pinkeln fertig.

„Das Wort ‚Privatsphäre' ist euch Beiden fremd, oder? Kann ich denn nicht einmal alleine auf's Klo gehen?" er war verzweifelt.

„Du warst ewig weg, James. Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht! Und dann kommst Du heim und – Oh." Sein linkes Knie war blau und grün mit blutigen Schrammen, der Knöchel war geschwollen.

„Ich haben einen Bordstein falsch eingeschätzt. Ist nicht so schlimm." Für einen Moment verstand er House, der es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man wie eine Glucke um ihn herumwuselte.

Stella hielt ihm einen Bademantel hin, „Komm mit runter, damit wir das versorgen können."

„Es ist nichts!"

„Männer! Ihr seid der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Gott nicht existiert. So etwas Dämliches kann kein denkendes Wesen mit Absicht erschaffen haben!" wieso mussten diese Kerle immer den starken Mann markieren?

„Als Gott den Mann schuf, hat sie nur geübt?" bot Wilson einen alten Emanzen-Spruch an.

Stella verkniff sich ein Lachen „Ja. Wahrscheinlich war es der allererste Versuch, einen Zweibeiner zu schaffen und sie hat vergessen, die Reste wegzukratzen."

„AU! Das ist wirklich unfair!" Wilson sah wirklich verletzt aus. „Außerdem musst Du gestehen, dass wir diese Reste zu Eurem Vergnügen einzusetzen wissen."

„He! Ist er schon tot oder was macht ihr da oben?" rief House von unten herauf.

„Der Herr hat gerufen. Also los!" Bridges hielt Wilson einen Bademantel hin und der Onkologe folgte ihr gehorsam nach unten. House stand an der Treppe, Personifizierte Sorge und Ungeduld.

„Er ist gestürzt." Informierte Brdiges ihn.

House verpasste Wilson eine leichte Kopfnuss. „Du kannst nicht einfach fremdes Eigentum beschädigen!"

„Dem Rad fehlt nichts."

„Wer redet vom Rad?" House dirigierte seinen Freund ins Wohnzimmer, wo Wilson auf das Sofa gesetzt wurde.

„Ich hole schon mal das Iod." Bridges ging zu ihrer Arzttasche.

„Iod?!" Wilson konnte seinen Schrecken nicht verbergen.

„Oh, Du Baby!"

Bridges kümmerte sich um den geschwollenen Knöchel. Eine eingehende, wenn auch schmerzhafte Untersuchung ergab, dass wohl nichts gebrochen war. Aber er war definitiv verstaucht und die Bänder deutlich überdehnt. Sie legten das Bein hoch und packten Eis darauf, dann reinigte House die Schürfwunde und verband sie ordentlich. Wilson ließ alles mit einem kleinen Lächeln über sich ergehen. Es war doch eigentlich schön, so umsorgt zu sein! Von Bridges bekam er sogar einen mit Kerzen erwärmten Kakao, den House großzügig mit Scotch aufpeppte.

„Ich sollte öfter vom Rad fallen, denke ich."

„Wenn Du meinst. Mein Glucken-Kontingent ist aber für die nächsten Wochen erschöpft. Du wirst also Deinen Scotch danach selbst holen müssen!"

Wilson schmollte.

„Wie steht's im Krankenhaus?" Bridges durchsuchte den Sack, den Wilson mitgebracht hatte: Verbände, Medis, Infusionen, Spritzen. Wilson hatte eindeutig vorgesorgt. Sie wollte die Sachen in den Kühlschrank bringen, als ihr klar wurde, dass das nichts half. „Ich bringe die Beutel in den Keller." Verkündete sie.

„Super Idee! Dann brauche ich keine Hilfe leisten , wenn ihr nicht da seid." war Houses ätzender Kommentar dazu.

„Wo sonst?"

„Schmeiß das ganze Zeug in mein Zimmer. Das ist Nordseite und muss eben mal genügen."

„Gute Idee. Dann muss man für das Fentanyl auch nicht weit laufen." Bridges schaffte das Zeug in das angegebene Zimmer und stellte alles sortiert auf den Arbeitstisch.

„Fentanyl?" Wilsons scharfer Blick bohrte sich in Houses, „Du hast Dir Fentanyl besorgt?" Das Opiat-Derivat war eines der allerstärksten Schmerzmittel, die es gab, viele Male wirksamer als Vicodin – und viele Male gefährlicher in der Anwendung.

House seufzte nur genervt.

„Bist Du wahnsinnig?" Wilson insistierte.

„Mann, stell Dich nicht so an. Sind ja nur Pflaster." House hatte – wie immer – keinen Bock auf diese Diskussion.

„Ich dachte, es ginge Dir besser?"

„Manchmal eben nicht!" giftete House.

„warum sagst du dann nichts? Wir -" House stand auf, wollte den Raum und damit die Diskussion verlassen, aber Wilson hielt ihn fest, „Nein, Du bleibst jetzt hier! Wenn Du so schlechte Phasen hast, musst Du uns das sagen, House!"

„wie oft hatten wir diese Diskussion schon?" stöhnte der Diagnostiker.

„Nicht oft genug, wie es scheint. Verdammt, warum kannst Du nicht einfach mal zugeben, dass es Dir mies geht? Wir sind Deine Ärzte, wir sind Deine Freunde und wir haben absolut keine Lust, heimzukommen und Dich tot zu finden." Wilson rieb seine Schläfen. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit deutlich weniger Sorgen um House gemacht, das war wohl ein Irrtum gewesen. „Gib mir die Dinger!"

„Nein." Die Weigerung war kühl aber bestimmt. Es klang nicht wie ein Süchtiger, der seine heiligen Drogen verteidigte.

„House…" Wilsons Stimme wurde drohend, aber als er weiter sprach, versagte ihm fast die Stimme. „Du wirst Dich irgendwann umbringen mit der Scheiße. Ich will Dir doch nur helfen! Ich will nicht, dass Du so krepierst!"

„Erzähl mir mal was neues." House verließ das Wohnzimmer. Wilsons sentimentale Anfälle waren erbärmlich und er bestrafte unerwünschtes Verhalten gnadenlos. Er verkroch sich in der Küche, wo er ein vergessenes medizinisches Journal durchblätterte. Er hörte Bridges und Wilson im Wohnzimmer reden. Wenigstens hatte Bridges sich ´rausgehalten! Aber sie würde danach suchen, das war ihm klar. Und sie war hartnäckig genug, dass sie das Zeug früher oder später finden musste, egal, wo es versteckt war. House hatte Wilson sagen wollen, dass er noch keines der Pflaster angerührt hatte, dass er sie tatsächlich nur gebunkert hatte, weil sie verfügbar waren und er nicht einen schlechten Tag haben wollte, wenn Wilson und Bridges beide nicht verfügbar waren, weil sie auf irgendwelchen Tagungen waren.

Er war tief versunken in einen Artikel über die neuesten Fortschritte der Genreparatur, als er Bridges' Lippen auf seinem Nacken spürte. Ihre Hände massierten seine verspannten Schultern. „Ich hab' Dir Dein Bett hier unten gemacht. Gute Nacht"

„Nacht." Ein zärtlicher Kuss, zwei, drei, dann verließ sie ihn.

hr 

Eine weitere Stunde später lag Wilson immer noch auf dem Sofa und blätterte unkonzentriert durch einen Bildband über Hawaii. Er hörte den ungleichmäßigen Schritt neben sich stoppen, sah die Füße aus den Augenwinkeln – House hatte schlanke Füße mit langen Zehen und Wilson ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er diese Füße schön fand – so wie die Hände auch. Aber im Moment war er einfach zu sauer, als dass er sofort springen würde wie ein Hündchen nach einem beiläufig hingeworfenen Leckerchen. Wenn House etwas von ihm wollte, würde er es schon sage müssen. Auch das Räuspern ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Erst als etwas kleines auf seine Brust geworfen wurde, reagierte der blonde Mann. Wilson sah kurz zu House hoch, dann griff er nach dem Objekt. Zu seiner völligen Verwunderung waren es Fentanyl-Pflaster! House stand da, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen und den Blick auf den Boden geheftet.

Wilson setzte sich auf und gab House eines zurück „Ich will nicht, dass Du leiden musst, ich will nur vermeiden, dass Du Mist baust."

House nickte einmal kurz, nahm das angebotene Pflaster und verschwand für die Nacht in seinem Zimmer.

Wilson spülte die restlichen Pflaster das Klo hinunter. Dort saß er noch eine Weile, denn dort hatte er oft gute Ideen. Im Moment musste er entscheiden, wo er schlafen wollte. Oben bei Stella oder unten bei House? Am Ende entschied er sich für House. Das war so neu und anders – und er musste isch eingestehen, dass er das schon lange herbeigesehnt hatte. So kroch er unter die Decke – bei der Hitze! House war wirklich eine Frostbeule erster Güte!

House machte bereitwillig Platz. Dann gab es noch eine Weile unruhiges Schieben und Rutschen bis beide endlich eine Stellung gefunden hatten, in der sie beide auf dem Bettsofa bequem lagen. Wilson hatte einen Arm über Houses Körper gelegt und genoß die ungewohnte Nähe, die Wärme und auch die immer noch etwas verunsichernde Tatsache, dass dies ein harter Männerkörper war. Das hier war richtig und deswegen war es gut.

Der ältere Mann lag wach und lauschte auf den regelmäßigen Atem seines Freundes. Wilson schlief mittlerweile. Irgendwann wurde es House zu bunt: er konnte so einfach nicht schlafen! „Wilson."

„Hmmm?"

„Ich kann so nicht schlafen, Herrgott!"

„Wasislos?"

„Geh hoch zu Stella oder ich fick' Dich." Raunte House ihm ins Ohr.

Wilson war sofort hellwach! „Ähm.. ich…" er wollte das nicht!

„Ah, bist Du nun wach, ja? Ich sagte: ich kann so nicht schlafen. Geh bitte."

„Du mieser Bastard!" er kletterte vom Bett.

„Ja, ich Dich auch. Nacht, Wonder-Boy." Wilson bückte sich und küsste House – ein schläfrig-träger Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit der House mit einem Lächeln einschlafen liess.

hr 

Ihre prognosen bewahrheiteten sich: auch am zweiten Tag kam der Strom nicht zurück. Dafür noch einige Leute mit mehr oder weniger kleinen Wehwehchen. Es sprach sich herum, dass hier ‚

Ärzte verfügbar waren.

Am späten Nachmittag luden die Fergusons einige Familien zum ‚Aufessen' ein. Die Großfamilie hatte einen riesigen Eisschrank der nun abtaute. Lieber fütterten sie die Nachbarschaft mit ab, als dass sie alles wegwarfen. Sie besaßen einen riesigen Gasgrill und ffensichtlich genung Propangasflaschen. Die Aussicht auf warmes Essen überzeugte sogar House und so gingen Sie hinüber und brachten ein paar Flaschen Wein mit.

Irgendwann kam man auf die Versorgungssituation zu sprechen. Alle waren sich einig, dass sie Glück hatten: sie hatten Ärzte vor Ort! Aber ohne Strom würde es bald nicht mehr so lustig sein.

„Naja." Meinte House, „Bridges ist echt gut im Amputieren. An so einem Beinchen hat man schon eine Weile zu knabbern."

Die Reaktionen reichten von Schock bis Feixen.

„Bei Dir haben sie es wohl auch versucht." Lachte Wilson.

„Ja, aber ich schmecke noch mieser, als ich aussehe." Der Scherz auf eigene Kosten brachte ihm ein oder zwei Bonuspunkte bei den Nachbarn ein. Ferguson brachte das letzte kühle Bier heraus und es wurde fast mit Andacht getrunken.

Als House auf einmal eine Berührung an seinem rechten Oberschenkel fühlte, sprang er fast vom Stuhl. Die kleine Mandy stand neben ihm und streichelte mit ihrer gesunden Hand ganz, ganz vorsichtig Houses lädierten Oberschenkel. House starrte die kleine Hand an, als wäre es eine Hornisse, die jederzeit stechen könnte.

„Macht Dr. Stella Dein Bein auch wieder heil. Dr. Greg?" fragte das Kind mit liebenswerter Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Nein, Kleine." Wie war noch ihr Name gewesen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. „Das kann man nicht mehr heil machen."

„Auch nicht mit dem Aua-Trick?" das konnte sie gar nicht glauben! Sie hörte nicht auf, sein Bein zu streicheln

House sah in die Ferne. „Nein." antwortete er schließlich.

„Wenn ich groß bin, dann mach ich Dich heil, Dr. Greg. Ganz bestimmt."

„Na, wenn ich dann nicht schon in der Kiste bin!"

„House!" Wilson war entsetzt. Wie konnte er das Kind mit so etwas konfrontieren?

„Welche Kiste?"

Stella versuchte, die Situation zu retten indem sie Mandy auf ihren Schoß nahm. „Hör nicht auf Dr. Greg, Sweetie, der Redet heute wieder Unsinn."

„Kannst du ihn wirklich nicht heil machen?"

„Nein… das kann niemand." //und das betrifft nicht nur sein Bein// dachte Stella traurig. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Kopf des Mädchens hinweg und sie sah sein genervtes Augenrollen. House verlangte es nach einem Themawechsel.

„Aber dann werde ich ihn wenigstens heiraten!"

Stella lachte laut. „He, ich war zuerst da! Du wirst Dich hinten anstellen müssen!"

„Aber Du und Dr. Jimmy habt ihn doch auch geheiratet. Dann kann ich das doch auch!"

Das entbehrte nicht einer gewisse Logik und House freute sich diebisch an Stellas Ratlosigkeit. „Na, Bridges, was jetzt?" Seine Augen und Zähne blitzten im Schein der Fackeln.

„Wen Du so groß bist, dass Du heiraten darfst, ist Dr. Greg ein alter Sack, den Du nicht mehr ansehen magst." Stella streckte House die Zunge heraus. Alle, die die Konversation mitbekommen hatten, lachten.

Wilson dachte, Stella mit dem Kind sei ein schöner Anblick und er fragte sich um ersten Mal in seinem Leben ernsthaft, ob er vielleicht doch Kinder haben wollte. Kinder, die von Houses ätzendem Humor traumatisiert wurden, oder zu ebensolchen Ätzern heranwuchsen. Er war sich nicht sicher.

Nach dem Essen- es bestand aus einer ausgesprochen ungesunden Nur-Fleisch-Diät, trennte sich die Gesellschaft in Grüppchen. House saß alleine auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete die Leute. Wilson amüsierte sich, Stella tratschte mit einigen Nachbarinnen, während sie die Kinder herumreichten. Er war zufrieden auf seinem Beobachtungsposten. Der Frieden der Szene senkte sich auch über ihn. Ginge es nach ihm, könnte der Strom ruhig noch eine Weile wegbleiben!

hr 

„Hatte Greg einen Unfall?" Maggie war, wie alle neugierig, fühlte aber, dass Greg nicht darüber reden wollte – das respektierte sie.

Stella wollte nicht sagen, dass das Maggie nichts anginge. Es war auch eigentlich Unsinn. „Muskeltod. Ein Teil des Muskels in seinem Oberschenkel ist abgestorben und musste entfernt werden. Und weil sie es zu spät erkannt haben ging einiges schief und es kam ein Nervenschaden dazu."

„Oh. Das klingt nicht gut."

„Nein. Die Muskeln dieser Gruppe sind hauptsächlich für das Strecken des Beines zuständig, die auf der Rückseite beugen das Bein. Dadurch entsteht ein Ungleichgewicht. Er kann das Beugen des Beines nicht richtig kontrollieren. Wenn er es nicht durchstreckt, knickt es einfach ein und er fällt hin."

„Das geht sicher ganz schön an's Ego."

„Ja."

„Hat er schmerzen?"

„Ja. Leider."

„Ich hoffe, Mandy hat ihm vorhin nicht weh getan. Sie redet schon den ganzen Tag von Dr. Gregs bösem Bein und dass Du das wieder heil machen sollst. Er war gestern wirklich großartig."

„Ja, das war er." Stella lächelte. Sie hatte selten Zeit für solche Gespräche und genoss die Abwechslung. Mandy war ein wenig überängstlich , wie viele Amerikanerinnen, aber sonst eine patente Frau.

„Wollt ihr mal Kinder?"

„DA gehören zwei dazu." Seufzte Stella.

„Hey, ihr seid zu dritt, das sollte doch kein Problem sein, oder?"

Stella lachte laut. So hatte sie das noch nicht gesehen!

„Oder – ich meine – keiner hier weiß so genau, wie euer Dreieck funktioniert, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Oh, geht uns nicht viel besser." Stella setzte Mandy um- das Kind war schwer, „House und Wilson kennen sich schon ewig, ich kenne Wilson schon ewig. House und ich – das ist relativ neu – war eine harte Nuss, den zu knacken!"

„Das glaube ich sofort!" Maggie nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. „Und Wilson – hatte der nichts dagegen?"

„Oh, nein! Die beiden … da war nie was! Wilson hat mir beim kuppeln geholfen."

„Oh. Ich dachte… oh, wie peinlich." Maggie wurde rot.

„Ach was, das macht doch nichts. Wir sind doch alles erwachsene Leute. House und Wilson würden alles füreinander tun. Alles ausser… naja."

„Na, Sternchen, über wen tratscht ihr denn?" House kam langsam angehumpelt.

„Oh, über erwachsene Leute. Du bist also sicher vor unseren Zungen." Stella tätschelte Houses Hintern

„Wie schade!" er grinste frech zurück. „Ich gehe Heim."

„Schon? Alles OK?"

„Ja. Bin bisschen müde. Nacht." Er beugte sich zu Stella herunter, um sie zu küssen. Mandy hielt er dabei die Augen zu.

Maggie lachte. Greg war ja richtig altmodisch!

Eine Stunde später führte Stella einen angesäuselten Wilson nach Hause. House saß noch am Piano und lästerte über Wilsons mangelnde Trinkfestigkeit. Der stolperte auf House zu, einen Zeigefinger in der Luft wie sein Lehrer früher. „Du bischt nur neidisch."

„Klar. Geh lieber schlafen."

Und dann küsste Wilson ihn ungeschickt und feucht und halb daneben. „Isch lieb disch."

House zauste Wilsons Haare mit einem Lächeln „Geh schlafen."

hr 

Wilson fiel schwer auf das Bett. Irgendjemand zog ihn aus. „Isch will nisch.", nuschelte er

„Was willst Du nícht?" Stella knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

„Schtella?" Wilson versuchte verzweifelt, zu fokussieren.

„Was ist denn?" Wenn Bridges irgendetwas nicht mochte, dann waren das Leute, die derart betrunken waren, dass keine Unterhaltung mehr möglich war. Aber das hier war Wilson und dem vergab sie fast alles!

„Wie issn dasss so? Mit House? Du weiss' schonnn…" er schaffte es tatsächlich noch, suggerierend mit dem Augenbrauen zu wackeln!

„Willst Du mit dieser Unterhaltung nicht bis Morgen warten?"

„Nein. Trau misch nisch."

„OK." Die Frau setzte sich auf das Bett und strich die Strähnen aus Wilsons Gesicht. „was möchtest Du denn wissen?"

„Isser… ääh… isser foh- voohsischdisch?"

„Wilson, warum fragst Du das? House würde mir niemals weh tun!" was war denn in Wilson gefahren?

„Weil… geschtern hatter gesagt… er will misch ficken. Unn isch hab… Angst?" Wilson brabbelte noch ein bisschen unverständliches Zeug.

Stella war verzweifelt. Was hatte House denn jetzt wieder angestellt? War der ein Fettnäpfchen-Suchgerät? „Das hast Du bestimmt falsch verstanden."

„n-nee. Hatter gesagt, hatter. Tut das weh? Weil… dann will isch das nich…"

„House würde niemals etwas tun, was Du nicht willst, Wilson. Und er würde Dir NIEMALS weh tun, egal worum es geht." Gott, was war das für ein Gespräch? „Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es weh tut – sonst würde es doch keiner machen, oder? Schau Dir Fin an: der ist doch kein Maso."

„Isch binnisch schwul. Schtelllla."

„Nein, das bist Du nicht. Und das wissen wir doch alle." Sie küsste seine Stirn. Armer Wilson! Das alles machte ihm immer noch schwer zu schaffen. Weit mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. „House ist auch nicht schwul."

„Hmmmmm…." Das war ein etablierter Fakt und gab Wilson schwer zu Denken.

„Ihr beide, ihr liebt einfach mehr die Persönlichkeit als den Körper darum. Das ist sehr nobel. Sehr ehrlich. Sehr mutig."

„Isch will dasser… dasser weisss, wie sehr isch ihn lieb hab!"

„Das weiß er, Wilson! Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, ob ihr miteinander schlaft oder nicht. Lass es einfach auf Dich zukommen. Wenn es passiert, dann ist es gut, wenn nicht, ist das auch OK. House versteht das, ganz sicher."

„Schtella?"

„Ja?"

„Isch lieb disch. Du bisss ne dolle Frau!"

„ich liebe Dich auch, James."

„Schtella?"

„ja?" jetzt wurde das aber doch anstrengend!

„Mir isssschlecht…"

Zum Glück war der Papierkorb aus Kunststoff und dicht//ich lebe mit zwei großen Kindern zusammen! Vielleicht bin ich nicht normal…// Stella war froh, dass sie durch ihren Job einiges gewöhnt war. Nachdem Wilson sich den Mund ausgespült hatte, trug sie die Bescherung nach draußen, denn Wasser gab es immer noch nicht. Sie kippte es in die Gosse und ließ den Eimer draußen stehen.

Das Wohnzimmer war dunkel.

House lag in seinem Arbeitszimmer im Bett. „Hey, einsam?"

„Nur, wenn ich wach bin.", grummelte der Mann. „Komm her, ich BIN wach!"

„Hast Du Wilson gesagt, dass Du ihn, ich zitiere ‚ficken' willst?"

„Nein! Was redet der denn?"

„er sagt -"

„erstaunlich, dass er noch reden kann.", kommentierte House trocken.

„du hättest gestern zu ihm gesagt, dass Du ihn ficken wolltest. Das denkt er sich doch nicht aus!"

„Oh Mann!" House stöhnte auf, „Er kam gestern Abend hier rein, legte sich in Bett und ist eingeschlafen. Hier ist kein Platz für zwei!" quengelte House. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn jemand wie eine Klette an mir klebt. Und ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn… wenn der mich anfingert. Das geht nicht! Aber der wurde nicht wach. Da hab' ich ihn bisschen erschreckt. Hat ja funktioniert."

„bisschen zu gut." Stella seufzte, „Er hat Angst, House!"

„Oh Mann! Muss ich jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen?"

„Ach, House. Rede morgen mit ihm, ja?"

„Mal sehen." Das hieß ‚nein' in Houses Sprache.

„House!"

„Ja, gut. Ich rede mit ihm. Bleibst Du noch ein bisschen?"

„Nein. Ich bin müde. Ich glaube, ich suche mir ein leeres Bett. Eines ohne Männer!"

„Zicke."

hr 

Stella schlief aus - kein Wecker störte sie - und wusch sich notdürftig, bevor sie sich eine Schüssel Müsli mit H-Milch machte. House hatte einen siebten Sinn für Essen und humpelte in die Küche, nachdem Stella einen ersten Löffel gegessen hatte.

„Hey." Er stand hinter ihrem Stuhl und umarmte sie mit seiner Linken.

Stella schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme, seines Körpers, „Hey."

"Alles klar?", fragte House

„Ja. Kriege ich keinen Kuss?"

„Niemand hat mir meine Zahnbürste ‚runtergebracht. Ich stinke mindestens wie eine Kloake."

„Du vergisst, dass ich in brandigen Wunden bade. Und nachdem ich gestern Nacht Wilsons Kotze runterschleppen durfte… es stört mich nicht." Sie zerrte an seinem Shirt mit dem Ziel, ihn herunterzubekommen.

„Ich glaube, jetzt mag ich gar nicht mehr küssen!", girmassierte der Mann.

„Ich kann Judo. Du liegst schneller auf dem Boden, als Du zwinkern kannst. Also küss mich lieber. Jetzt." Stellas Stimme war drohend, als rede sie mit einem kleinen Kind.

„Hmmmm…. Da haben wir's noch nie getan… vielleicht sollte ich es darauf ankommen lassen?"

„Lustmolch!"

„Hey, ich habe JAHRE nachzuholen!" er besorgte sich eine Schüssel und begann mit Todesverachtung das ökologisch, biologisch und politisch korrekte Müsli zu löffeln „Kein Wunder, dass Weidetiere dämlich geblieben sind…" brummelte der Arzt in seinen Drei-Tage-Bart. Er belauerte Stella. Er fand, sie müsse ihm etwas zu sagen haben.

Entweder sie ignorierte es, oder sie merkte es nicht, das war schwer zu sagen. Sie schaltete das kleine Radio ein, um Nachrichten zu hören. In New York City war es zu Plünderungen gekommen, die Nationalgarde hatte hart durchgreifen müssen. Die Regierung hatte sich in die gesicherten Bereiche zurückgezogen, die mit ausreichend Diesel und Notstromaggregaten ausgestattet waren. Die Staatsgeschäfte seien nicht in Gefahr, sagte die Sprecherin.

„Na, Hauptsache, die haben ihren Arsch im warmen.", murmelte Bridges. Für die aktuelle Regierung dieses Landes hatte sie nichts übrig. Auch wenn sie – als Gast – sich darüber nur selten ausließ. House sah sie so komisch an.. „Ist was?"

„Nein. Ich dachte, bei Dir sei irgendwas?" seine blauen Augen durchbohrten sie förmlich.

„Nein."

„Na, dann ist ja gut." House stand auf, „mal sehen, wie ich den Dreck von mir abkratze."

„Ken hat uns Wasser aus seinem Pool angeboten. Ich habe zwei Eimer geholt – sie stehen draussen."

House humpelte auf die Terrasse, wo ein Eimer, Seife und Handtuch auf dem Tisch lagen. Ja, eine Frau im Haus war schon eine gute Sache! House zog sein Shirt aus und wusch sich. Er grübelte nach. Stella nahm die Pille, also war ihre Menstruation sehr regelmäßig – sie war kurz vor Neumond fällig. Das war drei Wochen her und es war nichts passiert. Sie hatte gestern nichts getrunken, nicht einmal ein Bier. Etwas stimmte nicht! Ganz und gar nicht. Warum sagte sie nichts//alle lügen.//

Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er die beiden Personen gar nicht bemerkte, die über den Rasen von der Strasse langsam und müde auf ihn zukamen, bis sie fast bei ihm waren.

„Gregory!"

House erschrak und drehte sich um. Seine Augen fielen aus seinem Kopf und gleichzeitig rutsche sein Herz mindestens bis in die Hose. Was machten DIE denn hier? Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Frau: sie war erschöpft und dehydriert

„Mom!" seinen Alten völlig ignorierend, humpelte House zu seiner Mutter und nahm sie in den Arm. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wir wollten Deinen Onkel in West Virginia besuchen, aber dann kamen wir in diesen Stau…" erklärte Blythe.

„Komm rein, Du musst Dich hinsetzen." Er führte seine Mutter ins Wohnzimmer „Stella? Stella!"

„Ist was passiert?" seine Freundin kam aus der Küche gerannt „Oh. Was…?" sie blickte irritiert auf die alte Dame, dann auf den Mann in der Tür. Blaue Augen, kalt wie Eis in einem wettergegerbten Gesicht. //oh nein! Nicht hier.//

„Bringst Du mal ein Glas Wasser?" bat House, der seine Mutter besorgt betrachtete.

„Klar." Sie kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Gallonen-Kanister Quellwasser und zwei Gläsern. Sie schenkte eines ein und reichte eines der Frau die nur Houses Mutter sein konnte. Das zweite Glas blieb unberührt auf dem Tisch stehen.

„Willst Du uns nicht wenigstens vorstellen? Wo bleiben Deine Manieren?" blaffte der Alte. Bei Stella stellten sich alle Federn auf. So benahm sich niemand in IHREM Haus! Und schon gar nicht DIESER MANN. Er sollte dieses Haus nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit vergiften! Was sie aber wirklich fassungslos machte, war die Veränderung in House Junior. Er schrumpfte sichtbar. Es war als würde sich eine lange weggesteckte Hülle ausfalten und ihn einzwängen.

„Ja, Sir." erwiderte House zynisch, „Mom, Dad, das ist Dr. Stella Bridges. Stella: meine Mutter Blythe und mein Alter."

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen." Sagte Stella betont nur zu der Frau. John stand auf der Schwelle wie ein Vampir, der um Einlass bat, um seine Opfer auszusaugen.

„Sind Sie Gregorys Freundin?", fragte Blythe mit einem müden Lächeln „Er erzählt ja nie etwas."

„Mom…", stöhnte House gequält. War es nicht schlimm genug, dass ER hier war? Musste seine Mutter jetzt auch noch mit diesem ‚schwiegertochter-Kennenlernen-Zeugs' anfangen?

„Ja, das bin ich." Stella strahlte und legte ihren Arm um Houses Taille – der Mann war stocksteif!

„Kannst Du oben ein Zimmer klar machen? Meine Mutter sollte sich hinlegen." Fragte Blythes Sohn mit betont ruhiger Stimme

„Sicher. Kommst Du hier unten klar?" Bridges strich sanft über seinen Arm. Es widerstrebte ihr, House mit diesem Monster alleine zu lassen.

„Ja." House nickte kurz „Und kannst Du mir was zum Anziehen mitbringen?"

Stella eilte die Treppe hoch und riss die Bettwäsche aus dem Schrank in einem der Gästezimmer. Sie machte das Bett klar, legte Handtücher bereit. Ein Eimer Wasser war noch von gestern da. Dann schlich sie in das grosse Schlafzimmer in dem Wilson immer noch schnarchte. Na, das würde noch ein Spaß werden! Mit frischer Wäsche kam sie herunter. House griff nach den Sachen, als sei es ein Rettungsring.

„Ich… ähm… ich geh' mich mal umziehen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt?" House wartete doch tatsächlich auf ein Nicken seines Vaters?!

„Mrs. House? Möchten Sie sich etwas hinlegen? Sie sehen müde aus."

„Das würde ich wirklich gerne. Wir haben einen vollen Tag in diesem Stau gestanden. In dieser Hitze… es war schrecklich."

„Sie müssen viel trinken, dann geht es Ihnen bald besser." Stella führte die Frau die Treppe hoch.

„Ist das ein Aufzug?"

„Ja. Leider ist der Strom weg. Greogry schläft deswegen unten in seinem Arbeitszimmer." Stella zeigte Blythe das Bad auf dem Flur und dann ihr Zimmer. „Ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus, Mrs. House."

„Danke sehr. Es freut mich, daß Gregory nicht mehr alleine ist, Stella."

hr 

Währenddessen kam House zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Vater stand noch immer dort und sah sich um. „Wenigstens hast Du die ja etwas besser im Griff, als die letzte.", empfing er seinen Sohn.

„Ich muss sie nicht im Griff haben – sie ist ja nicht mein Eigentum."

„Ja. Sie verdient ihr eigenes Geld, ich frage mich, was sie bei Dir hält."

House zuckte zusammen. Er fragte sich das auch immer wieder. Da er aber lieber seine Zunge verschlucken würde, als seinem Vater diese Genugtuung zu gönnen, machte er kehrt und ging in die Küche.

„Ich rede mit Dir!" der Alte folgte ihm und ihm auf den Fersen kam Stella. Für einen Moment machte das den Alten mundtot. Mit Überwindung knallte die Frau diesem Unmenschen eine Schüssel und einen Löffel auf den Tisch. Milch und Müsli standen noch da. Der alte House hatte erbärmlichen Hunger und auch wenn er dieses Zeug verachtete, es machte satt!

Stella ging zur Spüle wo sie begann das übrige Geschirr so gut es ging zu reinigen.

In diese Still platzte Wilson herein. Zu verkatert, um die angespannte Stimmung wahrzunehmen, schlich er in Boxer-Shorts und T-Shirt herein, wuschelte House gutmütig durch die Haare und umarmte Stella liebevoll „Morgen." Flüsterte er und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Wilson? Wir haben Besuch." Warnte sie ihn leise.

„Oh." Er wurde sich seiner mangelhaften Bekleidung bewusst und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer ihm entgangen war. „H-hallo Mr. House. Ähm.. ich gehe mir mal was anziehen…"

Der Alte starrte ihn voller Verachtung an, bevor er angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Was machte Wilson in diesem Aufzug hier? Und wieso fingerte er die Freundin seines Sohnes ab? „Was ist das hier? ´Ne kommunistische Kommune mit freier Liebe?" das war ja ekelhaft! „Und Du stehst einfach dabei und schaust zu? Was hab' ich bei Dir nur falsch gemacht?"

House starrte auf den Fußboden und versuchte, die Worte nicht zu hören. Früher war er darin richtig gut gewesen, aber die Trennung hatte seine Fähigkeit, den Alten auszublenden, verringert. Heute traf jedes Wort – genau wie früher.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie lieber auflisten, was Sie richtig gemacht haben. Dann wären Sie verdammt schnell fertig.", giftete Stella, die nun neben ihrem Geliebten stand.

„Lass gut sein, Stella.", murmelte House. Sowas hatte keinen Sinn.

„Oh, nein, House. Dieser Dreckskerl kommt hierher und verpestet die Luft mit seiner Anwesenheit. Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten!"

„Bitte…", flehte House leise.

„Was erlauben Sie sich?" der Jähzorn flammte in Johns Augen auf. So redete niemand mit ihm! „Nennen Sie das Respekt?" er stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu.

House machte einen Schritt vorwärts „Rühr' sie nicht an, sonst…"

„Sonst was? Mit Dir werde ich allemal fertig!" John musterte seinen Sohn, der Blick blieb an dem Stock hängen. „Du bist doch nichts weiter als ein erbärmlicher Krüppel, der nichtmal eine Frau für sich alleine -"

Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass Stella dem Mistkerl mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlagen würde. Für eine Sekunde war die Szene wie eingefroren. Blut sickerte aus der Nase des Alten. House hielt die Luft an – die beiden würden sich jeden Moment an die Kehle gehen. Wilson stand in der Tür und wünschte, er könne die Polizei rufen. House griff seinen Stock so, dass er damit zuschlagen konnte und legte die linke Hand auf Stellas Schulter, um sie zurück zu ziehen. Aber Wenn Stella Bridges erst einmal in Fahrt war, gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie schüttelte die Hand ab und baute sich vor dem Widerling auf.

„Sie widerliches Arschloch!", ihre Stimme war deutlich, aber sie schrie nicht – wer schrie, hatte Angst und sie hatte keine! „Wenn Sie in diesem Haus noch ein einziges Wort sagen, das nicht höflich und respektvoll ist, dann – das schwöre ich bei allem was mir heilig ist – dann kratze ich Ihnen die Augen aus und werfe sie den Krähen zum Fraß vor! Sie sind hier unerwünscht! Sie widern uns an! Sie dürfen hier nur sein, weil Gregorys Mutter hier ist. Kapiert?"

Der Alte starrte sie fassungslos an, sagte aber kein Wort, bewegte sich kein bisschen.

„Und halten Sie sich von Gregory fern! Wenn Sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, dann vergesse ich alle meine Eide und bringe Sie eigenhändig um!"

John House starrte auf das Wesen da vor ihm. Er glaubte ihr jedes Wort. Er hatte genug erlebt um zu wissen, wann etwas ernst zu nehmen war – und wie er einen Gegner einschätzen musste. Diese Frau – wenn es eine war – würde ernst machen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Mit sowas hatte er nicht gerechnet – er wich vor ihr zurück und floh dann in das Zimmer seiner Frau.

House blinzelte. Das eben, das hatte er geträumt, oder? Er musste sich setzen! House legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und verschränkte die Hände darüber. Er sah aus, als müsse er Schläge abwehren. Stella war auf Hundertachtzig und das ließ sich nicht einfach abschalten. Wilson erwachte aus seiner Starre und ging zu House an den Tisch, legte seine Hände auf die steinharten Schultern und spürte das Zittern.

„Ist OK." Wilson nahm ihn in die Arme.

House schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Er würde seinem Alten nicht die Genugtuung geben!

Stella machte die Küchentür zu – Zuschauer wollte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall!

„Lass gehen, House. Mach Dich nicht kaputt."

„… nein!" es war nur ein ersticktes Flüstern, aber es kostete seine ganze Kraft.

„Das reicht. Ich werfe ihn raus. Jetzt sofort!" Wilson ging zur Tür. Das würde er nicht mit ansehen!

„Nein!"

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Du Dich weiter so quälst!"

„Das kannst Du nicht beenden. Sieh das doch ein. Niemand kann das…"

„Ich kann nicht zusehen, wie er Dich weiter und weiter missbraucht, House!"

„Wilson, bitte! Meine Mutter…" House blickte nicht auf, aber der Schmerz des Zerrissenseins war überdeutlich.

„Die kann bleiben, so lange sie will."

„Das wird sie nicht.", erkannte Stella. „Richtig?"

House nickte.

„Also das… das… Ah!" mit einem Ausruf der Hilflosigkeit warf Wilson die Hände in die Luft und stürmte davon. Wie konnte House sich das gefallen lassen? Wie konnte er da sitzen und zulassen, dass sein Vater auf ihm herumtrampelte. Er brauchte frische Luft! Er lief los…

Stella hatte Wilsons Platz bei House eingenommen. „Möchtest Du anderswo schlafen? Ken und Maggie haben sicher ein Bett übrig." Sie wollte House nicht zumuten, mit diesem Tyrann unter einem Dach zu schlafen.

„Das ist mein Haus!" knirschte House, „Ich lasse mich nicht aus meinem eigenen Haus vertreiben!"

Stella schüttelte leise den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur derart störrisch sein? „Du musst es wissen. Aber einer von uns wird bei Dir schlafen."

„OK." Er sah endlich mal auf – Stella war erschrocken, wie mitgenommen er aussah. Aber er brachte ein Lächeln fertig, „Du warst unglaublich!"

„Es hat richtig gut getan, glaub mir."

„Ich weiß." Ein einziges Mal hatte House es gewagt, seinen Vater in die Schranken zu weisen. Hatte ihn krankenhausreif geprügelt. Danach war zumindest sein Körper nicht mehr den Ausbrüchen des Alten ausgeliefert gewesen.

Stella goss ihnen beiden einen Scotch ein. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass es weniger Suff gab, wenn sie in solchen Situationen die Flasche unter Kontrolle hielt. Nüchtern würde House heute sicher nicht bleiben, da machte sie sich keine Illusionen!

hr 

Wilson rannte eine halbe Stunde wie von einer Meute gehetzt, dann hielt er an, völlig ausgepumpt. Jetzt, da der Zorn verflogen war, blieben nur Hilflosigkeit und Schuldgefühle übrig. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte! Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie House es ertrug, mit seinem Vater unter einem Dach zu sein. Wilson wollte ihm das nicht zumuten. Andererseits wusste er nur zu gut, wie sehr House an seiner Mutter hing – die konnten sie nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen! Mal von den ethischen Verpflichtungen abgesehen, er war nun einmal Arzt.

Aber was, zum Teufel, machte er hier? Er rannte weg, wo es House sein sollte, der flüchtete! Er, Wilson ertrug es nicht? Oh Mann, wie lächerlich! Er war nur Zuschauer, wenn auch hochgradig involviert. House, der war derjenige, der im Moment durch die Hölle ging. Wilson sollte seine Energie lieber dafür aufbringen, seinem Freund zu helfen, anstatt sich hier draußen einen Hitzschlag einzufangen! Er machte kehrt und trottete zurück.

hr 

„Ich denke, ich gehe mal rüber, nach der Kleinen sehen." House brauchte Ablenkung und einen Grund, das Haus zu verlassen.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Sie ist niedlich, was?"

„Sie ist ein Kind. Darauf zu reagieren ist eine programmierte biologische Notwendigkeit."

„Ach, Du bist ja wieder sooooo romantisch." Bridges schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist denn so schlimm an Kindern?"

House gab ihr einen Blick der sagte ‚tickst du noch richtig?' „Nichts. Was soll daran schlimm sein?"

„Na ja… Du machst immer so einen großen Bogen um sie…" Stella hoffte, er würde sich nicht an ein früheres, ähnliches Gespräch erinnern, denn damals hatten sie sich fürchterlich gestritten.

„Ich…", er starrte auf seine Hände, auf der Suche nach Worten. Stella wartete geduldig. „Sie sind so… zerbrechlich. Man verletzt sie so schrecklich schnell. Diese kleinen Seelchen -" House schluckte „Man muss so vorsichtig sein… Ich… ich hab' einfach Angst, ihnen weh zu tun."

Stella nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände „Du bist ein unglaublicher Mann. Du gibst mir jeden Tag einen neuen Grund, warum ich Dich liebe."

„Ich versteh's nicht. Ehrlich."

„Kannst Du es einfach akzeptieren?"

„Ich mag's rational und erklärbar, aber ich versuch's." sie küssten sich und dann packte House ein paar Sachen zusammen und marschierte zu den Nachbarn.

Weil er barfuss war, ging er über den Rasen. Dieser Stromausfall war fast wie Urlaub, dachte er. Das mit seinem Alten war echt blöde. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen! Aber irgendwie sorgte das Leben dafür, dass er sich nicht ZU gut fühlte.

hr 

Auf dem Rückweg traf er auf Wilson. „Hey, Du kannst schwitzen! Erstaunlich."

„bisschen mehr Sport würde Dir auch gut tun." Wilson wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich geh Schwimmen!", protestierte House, „Kann ja nichts dafür, dass das mit dem Schweiß da nicht so auffällt."

„Ja, Du bist ein Held.", meinte Wilson sarkastisch. House war die Faulheit in Person – dass er früher joggen war lag ausschließlich daran, dass der Mann einfach Spaß an der Bewegung gefunden hatte. Als sie an ihrem Haus ankamen, stellte House seinen Beutel ab. „Ich geh noch ein bisschen Spazieren. Kommst Du mit?"

Eigentlich wollte Wilson sich erstmal waschen. Andererseits wäre es vielleicht auch ganz nett, einfach durch die Nachbarschaft zu laufen, die in einem Zustand von erzwungenen Ferien war. „Warum nicht?" er verstand, dass House im Moment nicht allzu scharf darauf war, zu Hause zu sein.

Wilson sah, dass House den Stock verwendete, den er House zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Poliertes dunkles Tropenholz mit ergonomisch geformtem Griff, um den Stab wickelte sich eine bronzene Äskulapnatter. House holte ihn nur selten heraus, weil er meinte, der Stock schrie ‚Arzt!' und das sei im PPTH nicht angebracht. Wilson hatte geglaubt, er hätte House nicht gefallen und war ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen.

„Die Prinzessin hat mit mir geschimpft.", meinte House nach einer Weile, die sie in einvernehmlichem Schweigen gegangen waren.

„Warst Du wieder böse?" So begann House meistens, wenn er etwas mal wieder erklärt bekommen musste oder er so etwas wie eine versuchte Entschuldigung formulierte. Letzteres kam ausgesprochen selten vor. House war meistens der Meinung, er sei im Recht.

„Böse ist mein zweiter Vorname!", grinste House. Danach folgte wieder ein Moment der Stille. Ein paar Anwohner sahen sie merkwürdig an – teils wegen der Gerüchte um die Beiden, teils weil House barfuss war.

„Du hast keine Schuhe an", bemerkte Wilson.

„Oh, jetzt wo Du es sagst! Wo war nur mein Kopf?" House blieb kurz stehen, um verwundert seine nackten Füße zu betrachten. „Ich mag das. Mehr Verbindung mit dem Boden."

„Philosophisch." Sie tanzten immer noch um das eigentliche Thema herum, aber der Onkologe war das seit vielen Jahren gewöhnt. Man konnte einfach nur abwarten, auch wenn das manchmal sehr frustrierend war.

„Wenn ich Dich letzte Nacht irgendwie …. Erschreckt hab' – also mehr als nötig war, um Dich wach zu bekommen… das wollte ich nicht." Wie immer nannte House, wenn es so weit war, sofort das Kind beim Namen, ohne weitere Umschweife zu machen.

„Tja, das war schon recht abrupt." Wilson rieb sich den Nacken. Das Salz brannte auf seiner Haut

„Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen, ich geh' Dir schon nicht an die Wäsche."

„Oh." Wieso war er ehrlich enttäuscht? Sollte er nicht viel mehr erleichtert sein? Fand House ihn nicht attraktiv? Wieso kümmerte ihn das auf einmal? Weil er sich seit einiger Zeit ganz langsam vorarbeitete; versuchte, herauszufinden, wie er selbst es fand, etwas mehr physischen Kontakt mit House zu haben. Wilson tat bewusst Dinge, die House normalerweise nicht dulden würde, außer von Stella. Beziehungsweise von … der Gedanke fiel ihm schwer.. von einem, den er liebte. Er fasste House öfter an – ganz ohne sonstige Hintergedanken: einen Arm um die Schulter, eine Hand, die durch Houses Haare fuhr, Auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, ihre Beine auf voller Länge in Kontakt. Lächerliche Kleinigkeiten, die aber ihrer beider Individualabstand durchbrachen, wie das nur sehr vertraute Menschen miteinander taten. Die paar Küsse waren immer nur kurz und ohne Zunge – Gott bewahre! Einfach aus Situationen heraus, wenn Wilson seiner tiefen Zuneigung ein Ventil verschaffen musste //oh, du feigling! Sag's doch. Du liebst ihn. Vielleicht nicht in DER Art, aber es ist trotzdem Liebe//

House seufzte. Die Stille war nicht mehr die gleiche. „Was hab' ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?" das war einfach unglaublich! Egal, was er sagte – in ernsthaften Unterhaltungen – es war eigentlich immer irgendwie falsch oder wurde völlig falsch verstanden. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, ein paar Worte aneinander zu reihen?

„Nichts. Ehrlich." Wehrte Wilson ab. Er sollte es House erklären, aber wie konnte er erklären, was er selbst nicht verstand?

„Es ist nur so kompliziert!", rief Wilson aus.

House betrachtete ihn aufmerksam von der Seite. Was war kompliziert?

„Ich steh nicht auf Männer."

House nickte. Hatte er sich schon gedacht. Nur… in letzter Zeit hatte Wilson Dinge getan, die er früher nie gemacht hatte. House hatte gedacht, sein Freund würde darüber nachdenken, ihre Beziehung einen Schritt weiter zu führen. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. „Das ist OK. Ich will nichts von Dir." //lügner.// aber wenn diese Lüge Wilson beruhigte, dann war es OK, oder?

„Hab' ich verstanden.", Himmel, dass er es wiederholte, machte es nicht besser! „Es ist nur… ich … ich hatte wirklich gedacht, Du WÜRDEST was wollen!"

„Eh?"

„Ich… dachte, Du fändest mich… attraktiv?" Wilson hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt bei dem Gedanken, dass House ihn attraktiv fand. Dass dem nicht so war… enttäuschte ihn.

„Ich finde Dich attraktiv! Sehr sogar."

„Oh - OK."

Aber das heißt nicht , dass ich Dir jetzt die Klamotten vom Leib reißen werde."

„Gut."

„Wilson?"

„Ja?"

„Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Wem sagst Du das?"

Sie passierte ihr Haus, aber keiner der beiden machte Anstalten, hinein zu gehen. So begannen sie die zweite Runde. Wilson fragte sich, ob dieses Gespräch irgendwas gebracht hatte? Immerhin war es eine angenehme und ernsthafte Unerhaltung mit House.

Aber House wäre nicht House, würde er nicht versuchen, zu rationalisieren! „Das Leben ist zu kurz, um sich in die eigene Tasche zu lügen, Wilson"

„Ich lüge nicht!" Wilson sagte dies im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Wenn Aussagen, die sich auf ein und dasselbe Objekt beziehen, im Widerspruch zueinander stehen, dann ist mindestens eine dieser Aussagen unwahr." House blickte Wilson an und hob eine Augenbrauche fragend an.

„Hast Du spitze Ohren?", fragte Wilson, „denn manchmal frage ich mich, ob Du nicht mit Mr. Spock verwandt bist!"

„Spock", sagte House verächtlich „Viel zu irrational." Sie lachten beide. „warum nimmst du Dir nicht die Zeit, dieses kleine Rätsel zu lösen, Wilson? In der Zwischenzeit leben wir einfach glücklich und zufrieden weiter, so wie wir es gerade tun. Stella das Schwert bleibt zwischen uns und alles ist gut."

„Bist Du glücklich?" fragte Wilson hoffnungsvoll. Er bekam keine Antwort House ignorierte die Frage völlig!

hr 

Nach dieser zweiten Runde gab House auf. „Ich sollte mal nach meiner Mom sehen." House starrte auf die Treppe.

„Ich mach das schon."

House nickte. „Äh… Wilson?" er stoppte seinen Freund auf dem Treppenabsatz. House humpelte heran und nahm den jüngeren linkisch in den Arm „Sehr glücklich." Flüsterte er. Sie sahen beide nicht, dass der Alte in der Küche stand, mit einem Gesicht als habe er in eine faule zitrone gebissen. Das war ja noch widerlicher, als er zuerst gedacht hatte! Im vorbeigehen zischte er „schwuchtel!" ausser seinem ekligen Sohn war niemand in der Nähe. Den tief verletzten Ausdruch im Gesicht seines Sohnes sah er nicht, wäre ihm auch egal gewesen.

hr 

„Hallo Blythe. Geht es Ihnen besser?" Wilson kam vorsichtig herein fürchtete sich etwas vor der Konfrontation mit dem alten House. Aber der war nicht da.

„James, es geht schon viel besser, danke. Ich war wohl wirklich nur erschöpft." Sie lächelte James an – Gregory hatte seinen Kollegen schon öfter mtigebracht und sie hatte den jungen Mann auf Anhieb gemocht.

Wilson prüfte ihren Hydrierungszustand. „Sie müssen mehr trinken, Blythe.", er füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und hielt es ihr hin, „Ärztliche Anordnung: austrinken."

„Jawohl Herr Doktor!" die alte Dame versuchte ernst zu bleiben. In diesem Moment kam John zurück in das Zimmer.

„Gut. Wenn Sie heute jede Stunde ein Glas trinken und die Nacht gut schlafen, können Sie morgen weiterfahren. Im Westen sind die Strassen frei."

„Oh." Blythe war sichtlich enttäuscht. Sie sah ihren Jungen so selten! Sie hatte gehofft, wo sie nun schon einmal da waren, dass sie ein paar Tage bleiben könnten.

„wir sind hier nicht erwünscht, Blythe. Dein Sohn möchte seinen ekelhaften, unnatürlichen Neigungen ungestört nachgehen." erklärte der Mistkerl kalt.

„wovon redest Du, John?"

„Er ist eine Schwuchtel!"

„John!" Blythe war entsetzt über die Wortwahl.

Wilson bekam kaum Luft, so wütend war er.

„Er teilt sich seine Freundin mit dem hier und lässt sich von Wilson abfummeln! Dreckige Sodomisten!"

„Das ist jetzt wirklich genug!" Wilsons Stimme war nur ein flüstern „Nach allem, was sie Gregory angetan haben, ist es ein Wunder, dass er ein so guter Mensch ist. Sobald es geht, werden sie fahren."

„Wovon redet James? John, was geht hier vor?"

„Wir fahren. Sofort!"

„Sie wissen es nicht!" erkannte Wilson.

„Was? Was geht hier vor?"

„Wie können Sie es nicht bemerkt haben, wie ihr eigener Sohn wieder und wieder missbraucht wurde?"

„Los, wir fahren!" John zerrte an seiner Frau. „Ich habe lediglich versucht, ihm Respekt und Disziplin einzutrichtern. Das hat noch niemandem geschadet."

„Er hat NARBEN von IHREN SCHLÄGEN! Sie haben seine Seele gefoltert, tun es heute noch! Sie haben ihm seine Unschuld geraubt, Sie Arschloch!"

Johns Faust traf Wilson auf die Nase. Der Onkologe stolperte nach hinten. Es tat höllisch weh, und er hatte Angst vor diesem Mann, diesem Ungeheuer! „Sprich nicht so vor einer Lady!"

„Ist das wahr, was James da sagt? Hast Du… John! Hast Du Gregory wirklich so geschlagen?"

„Er hat danach gefragt."

„Sie haben ihn erniedrigt und gequält wo Sie nur konnten! Sie haben seine Seele zerbrochen, sie mieses Dreckschwein!"

„Oh Gott, warum hat er nie etwas gesagt?" Blythe hielt eine Hand vor den Mund. Die Vorstellung, dass ihr Baby weit mehr gelitten hatte, als sie geglaubt hatte – dass ihr Mann nicht einfach eine Strenge Hand hatte sonder ein Sadist war, der sich am eigenen Sohn verging ließ sie schwindeln.

„Weil dieses Monster einem kleinen Kind erklärt hat, es wäre selbst schuld. Er schämt sich dafür."

John zerrte seine Frau hinter sich her nach unten. Blythe war zu schockiert, um zu reagieren.

„Mom?" House kam zu dem Tumult hinzu, „Mom, was … Du solltest jetzt nicht fahren, Mom."

„Wir verschwinden. Sofort."

„Aber es geht ihr nicht gut. Warum…" House sah sich um, sah Wilsons blutige Nase, das verschwollene Gesicht – und explodierte. „Du gottverdammter Mistkerl! Reicht's Dir nicht mehr, mich fertig zu machen? Lass' meine Familie da raus!"

„Familie? Deine Hure und diesen weibischen Schwanzlutscher nennst Du Deine Familie?" sein Vater spuckte aus. House machte noch einen Schritt vorwärts und holte aus – aber seine Übung in Prügeleien hatte nachgelassen. Sein Vater sah den Haken kommen, parierte ihn und sandte House mit einem Leberhaken auf die Bretter.

House stöhnte vor Schmerz, aber als er sah, dass der Alte mit dem Fuß ausholte, um ihm den Rest zu geben riss er seinen Stock hoch und rammte ihn seinem ‚Vater' in den Magen. John rang nach Luft und stolperte rückwärts. Bevor er seinen Fuß in den Magen seines geschlagenen Sohnes kicken konnte, hörte er ein Geräusch, dass ihm zu gut bekannt war. Eigentlich war es viel zu leise, als das man es hätte hören dürfen:

Das leise ‚klick', wenn der Sicherungshebel einer Waffe umgelegt wird.

Panisch hatte Stella Houses altes Sturmgewehr aus dem Keller geholt, wo Wilson es deponiert hatte. Bridges glaubte nicht an Krieg oder Waffengewalt – wenn es um abstrakte politische Ideen ging. Aber um ihre Familien zu verteidigen würde sie alles tun, was nötig war. Sie hatte die Waffe entsichert. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich treffen würde. Sie hatte mal Hasen gejagt, aber das war ewig her! Aber sie war absolut entschlossen.

„Gott, Stella, was tust Du?" Wilson war bleich. Was passierte hier? Die Anwesenheit vom Alten House trieb sie alle in den Wahnsinn! Nichts würde je wieder sein wie vorher. House lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden. Seine Augen starr auf Bridges gerichtet.

John starrte in den Gewehrlauf. Blythe weinte, starr vor Schreck.

Niemand sah den riesigen Ex-Marine auf der anderen Straßenseite. Ferguson hatte eingreifen wollen, als House zu Boden gegangen war, aber dann hatte er Bridges mit dem Gewehr gesehen und war geblieben, wo er war.

„Stella, mach Dich nicht unglücklich." Wilson flehte die Frau an.

House sah sie unverwandt an. Das war ja ein Wahnsinns-Traum, den er da hatte. Endlich würde sein Alter den Abgang machen. Schade nur, dass er ihn nicht selbst kalt machte… aber dazu hatte er wohl nicht den Mumm…

Dann krachte der Schuss, zerriss den trügerischen Frieden des Sommertages. Vögel flogen erschreckt aus den Bäumen auf. Ein Kind weinte…

House versuchte, zu seinem Stock zu gelangen, war aber kaum in der Lage sich auf allen Vieren dort hin zu schleppen. Wilson erwachte aus seiner Schreckstarre und eilte zu House.

Ferguson kam nun außerhalb der Schusslinie über die Straße. „Stella? Gib mir das Gewehr, Stella." Die Frau reagierte nicht – sie stand zitternd da, das abgefeuerte Gewehr in den Händen zielte sie immer noch auf die Stelle, an der eben noch des Alten Fuß gewesen war.

Houses Eltern waren geflohen, als der Schuss neben Johns Fuß einschlug.

Wilson hatte House aufgeholfen. Er musste den älteren Arzt stützen, der immer noch gekrümmt vor Schmerz war.

„Stella…" House weinte – er hatte völlig die Beherrschung verloren.

Sie ließ das Gewehr fallen uns sah Ferguson überrasch an „mir ist nicht gut…" murmelte sie, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Ferguson fing sie auf.

hr 

Unter Wilsons Führung trug Ferg die Frau ins Haus. Im Erdgeschoss gab es ein Arbeitszimmer mit benutztem Bett. Dort legte er Bridges ab, während Wilson House auf einen Sessel half. Der Raum war voll gestopft mit Büchern. Nur ein kleines Stück Wand war frei geblieben. Dort hingen etliche gerahmte Diplome und Auszeichnungen – alle auf den Namen Gregory House. Wahnsinn, dachte Ferg. Der Typ hatte wohl echt was drauf.

Wilsons Hand auf seiner Schulter holte ihn zurück. „Vielen Dank, Ferg. Ich komme nachher mal vorbei." Es war ein sanfter, aber bestimmter Rauswurf!

Der Mann nickte. „Wenn ihr was braucht, kommt einfach vorbei, OK?"

„Danke!"

House schnüffelte noch ein wenig, als Wilson zurück kam. Er war wie in Trance, denn das eben passierte war zu unfassbar. Er streichelte Bridges mechanisch während seine Gedanken einander jagten ohne dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen zu fassen zu bekommen.

Wilson sank auf den Boden, den Rücken an das Bettsofa gelehnt und starrte dumpf geradeaus. Bridges hatte wirklich auf das Ekel geschossen! Wilson wusste nicht, was er daraus machen sollte. Diese Stella kannte er nicht.

Vom Bett erklang ein leises Stöhnen als Bridges wieder zu sich kam. Sie spürte ein Streicheln an ihrem Arm und sah hin – House starrte ein Loch in die Wand während seine Hand ihren Arm rieb. „Ist er weg?" fragte sie leise.

House nickte.

„Tut mir leid, wegen Deiner Mutter.", flüsterte sie.

„Mir tut leid, dass er noch lebt."

„Es waren noch vier Schuss im Magazin." erwiderte Stella trocken.

„Gott, HÖRT AUF DAMIT! WAS REDET IHR DA?" Wilson sprang auf, zeigte auf Stella „Sie wollte ihn ERSCHIESSEN!"

„Ich hätte das gleich heute Morgen tun sollen, bevor all das hier passiert ist." war Bridges' Antwort.

Wilson starrte Bridges entgeistert an „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du das sagst!" flüsterte er und verließ das Zimmer.

„Wilson!" Bridges rief hinter dem Onkologen her aber der schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hörten die Haustür schlagen.

House ballte seine Fäuste. „Er muss nicht einmal hier sein, um alles kaputt zu machen!"

hr 

„Das lasse ich nicht zu." Stella stand auf, aber ihr war schwindelig und sie stützte sich an Houses Schulter ab.

„Was hast Du vor?"

„Wilson holen."

„Nein. Du bleibst hier." House dirigierte Bridges sanft zurück auf das Bett. „Du hast genug getan." Er langte unter seine Schreibtischlampe und holte das letzte Fentanyl-Pflaster hervor, pappte es sich auf den Hals – heissa, das würde abgehen wie Nachbars Lumpi! Würde er auch brauchen. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit für so ein richtiges Männergespräch."

„House?" Bridges war misstrauisch. Was hatte der Mann jetzt wieder vor?

„Hast Du mal mit Wilson über… mich und meinen Alten geredet?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich… ich dachte, dazu hätte ich kein Recht. Warum fragst Du?"

Er gab ihr keine Antwort. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm Bridges in die Arme, hielt sie fest und sog so viel kraft aus ihrer Nähe, wie er konnte. Als er spürte, wie das starke Medikament durch seinen Körper kreiste, küsste er sie und humpelte nach draußen. Er hatte etwas das Gefühl, sich selbst zu beobachten. In der Küche griff er sich die angebrochene Flasche Scotch – Alkohol war ein wahnsinns-Booster für Fentanyl.

Wo würde Wilson sein? Wenn er wieder losgerannt war, würde das sein Vorhaben deutlich erschweren. Andererseits war er ziemlich high – das Bein tat gar nicht mehr weh. Aber zuerst würde House die näheren Orte absuchen, an denen Wilson gerne war. Die Terrasse: leer. Die knorrige Eiche: bingo. Na, wenigstens vergeudete er nicht viel Zeit mit Suchen, dachte House. Er nahm einen guten Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Komm nach Hause." House stieß seinen Freund mit dem Stock an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe." wehrte der Onkologe müde ab.

„Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, Wilson. Komm heim." Oh, wow… das knallte heute aber rein…

„Ist das mein Heim, House?"

„OK, dann eben hier." Im Moment war House wirklich alles scheißegal. Dafür hatte seine geniale Selbst-Medikation gesorgt – wie beabsichtigt. Er lehnte den Stock an den Baum und zog sein T-Shirt aus.

„Was tust Du?" fragte Wilson irritiert.

„Ich zeig's Dir." House griff nach seinem Gürtel. Aus irgendeinem Grunde wollte der Diagnostiker sich ausziehen – mitten auf dem Rasen!

„Bist Du… hör auf!" Wilson sah sich um – wurden sie beobachtet? Hatte House den Verstand verloren?

„Dann komm mit rein!"

„Ok, OK." Wilson stand auf und folgte House zurück in ihr Haus.

„Setz' Dich da hin." House deutete auf das Bett, in dem Stella noch immer saß. Wilson gehorchte, warf Stella einen fragenden Blick zu, aber die zuckte mit den Achseln. Auch sie wusste nicht, was das sollte.

House zog Jeans und Shorts mit einem Griff hinunter bis zu den Knien, dann setzte er sich, um die Beine auszufädeln. Im Stehen konnte er das ja nicht. Wilson fühlte sich unwohl. Er verstand immer weniger, was das hier sollte. Immerhin, so schien es, wollte House ihn nicht irgendwie sexuell belästigen.

„Ich glaub' nich, dass ich jemals wieder hierüber reden werde. Also hör' gut zu." House zerrte den Sessel vor das Bett und setzte sich. Stella griff nach Wilsons Hand.

„Es gibt nur die Highlights, sonst dauert das länger, als das Zeug hier wirkt. Und ich will euch ja nicht langweilen." Er nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck Scotch. Nur'n bisschen. Deutete auf eine Beule über der linken Elle „Als ich sechs war, hat er mich mit dem Besenstiel vermöbelt. Er hat mir den Arm gebrochen, aber mich erst zum Arzt gebracht, als die Blutergüsse wieder weg waren."

House drehte die Innenseiten seiner Unterarme „Das Gute an Narben ist, dass sie mit der Zeit verblassen. Der Körper vergisst die Scheiße einfach. Ich war ja so eine Memme – ein Baby wie Jimmy hier. Er brachte mir bei, Schmerz zu ertragen. Ich kann zu jedem Fleck die Marke der Zigarette und das Datum nennen, wenn ihr wollt." Bei genauem Hinsehen waren da zahllose runde Flecken zu sehen, bei denen die Haut heller war als die Umgebung.

Eine zitternde Hand griff nach seinem Skrotum „Ich war elf. Es war nicht genug, dass ich schon grün und blau am Boden lag. Er hat mich getreten. Ein Samenleiter ist abgerissen, zwei Rippen waren gebrochen."

„Hör auf." flüsterte Wilson

House nahm noch einen Schluck Scotch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein! Du hörst Dir das jetzt an. Und zwar ganz. Und dann, Wilson, dann kannst Du meinetwegen hier raus gehen und nie mehr wiederkommen, weil ich Dich anwidere. Aber erst siehst Du mich an. Ich habe ein Recht darauf!"

Er deutete auf eine saubere OP-Narbe am linken Schienbein „Mit Neun hab' ich angefangen, ins Bett zu machen. Er hat die Sachen jedes Mal nach draußen gehängt, wo alle Schulkinder sie sehen konnten. Ich war das Gespött der Schule. Beim Versuch, die Sachen zu verstecken, bin ich vom Baum gefallen und hab' mir das Bein gebrochen."

„Hör bitte auf…"

House drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, seine Hand tastete am Rückgrat entlang, bis er die kleine Delle fand „mit vierzehn hatte ich ´ne Freundin. Er hat uns beim Fummeln im Schuppen erwischt. Hat mich gleich vor Ort verprügelt. Aber das hat ihm nicht genügt. Ich … musste… „ er schüttelte den Kopf –„Als ich nicht tat, was er wollte, griff er nach dem Besen. Ich rannte weg, aber er trat mir ins Kreuz – ein Stück vom Dornfortsatz ist abgebrochen. Vier Monate Gipskorsett."

„Oh Gott…"

„Ich kann leider nicht mehr sagen, in wie vielen Schränken und Kellerlöchern ich eingesperrt war. Aber in allen habe ich mir Die Finger blutig gekratzt. Ich bin hunderte Male vor Angst fast gestorben. Ich weiß, wie sich eine Gürtelschnalle anfühlt, die sich ins Fleisch beißt. Ich kenne das Geräusch, das ein Rohrstock macht, wenn er splittert. Ich weiß, wie Urin schmeckt, weil er mich mit dem Gesicht in die Matratze gepresst hat, bis ich dachte, ich würde ersticken. Ich weiß, wie es klingt, wenn ein Knochen bricht. Und wenn ich mal keinen hoch kriege, was glaubst Du, wer in meinem Kopf sitzt und mir mal wieder sagt, dass ich ein Versager bin?"

Wilson wollte etwas sagen, aber er bekam kein Wort heraus. Stella presste seine Hand in der ihren.

House schüttelte den Kopf „Ich muss ein erbärmlicher Balg gewesen sein. Ich hab ihn nie zufrieden stellen können. Ich hab's echt versucht, aber… ich hab' immer versagt… Nie war's ihm recht… Nie war ich gut genug... Nirgends war ich vor ihm sicher..." Seine Stimme verlor an prägnanz. Er setzte die Flasche erneut an, aber Stella wand sie ihm aus der Hand. „Und jetzt nimmt er mir auch noch Wilson weg… bin müde…" murmelte House. Er sackte auf dem Sessel zusammen. Die Erschöpfung des Tages zusammen mit den Drogen sandten ihn auf die Bretter.

„Hast Du das gewusst?" Wilson sah Stella an und zog die Nase hoch.

Bridges schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Nein, sie hatte geahnt, gefürchtet, ja. Aber gewusst: nein. Sie hatte nicht genug Phantasie, um sich diesen Albtraum vorzustellen. „Ich habe die Narben gesehen, aber… er hat nie darüber gesprochen. Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass sie von… damals sind"

Wilson stand auf und hievte House auf das Bett. Stella half ihm dabei – sie waren so ein eingespieltes Team, sie brauchten keine Worte. Sie deckten ihn zu und nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte. House war entweder zu vollgedröhnt oder zu fertig, um zu protestieren.

„Ich kann gut genug schießen, Wilson. Aber ich wollte erstmal einen Warnschuss abgeben." sagte Stella mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich wollte, dass er auch mal Angst hat, dieses Arschloch."

„Hättest Du… hättest Du es getan?"

„Hätte, wäre, wenn – was spielt das für eine Rolle, Wilson? Wirst Du Deine Entscheidungen auf verschenkten Möglichkeiten aufbauen?" sie streichelte liebevoll Houses Gesicht „Ich würde alles für ihn tun. Er verdient es. Du und ich, Wilson, wir sind seine Familie. Die einzige, die er je hatte. Bitte, bleib. Ich liebe Dich. Dass er Dich liebt, weißt Du hoffentlich."

„Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne euch anfangen sollte." bekannte Wilson. „es ist nur… ich hätte das nicht erwartet. Ich… nun ja, ich habe ein bestimmtes Bild von Dir. Das… muss ich jetzt wohl mal der Realität anpassen. Es ist ein wenig beängstigend."

„Hast Du Angst vor starken Frauen?"

„Vielleicht…"

hr 

Wilson betrachtete House, der selbst im Schlaf heute gequält aussah. „Das erklärt, warum er keine Kinder will." Der Onkologe erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, in dem House vehement die Idee, Vater zu werden, abwehrte.

„Was sagst Du da?" Bridges' Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Wie zynisch konnte das Leben noch sein?

„Er will keinesfalls Kinder. Er hat wohl Angst, dass er wird, wie sein eigener Vater." Wilson konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Es war bekannt, dass die Opfer von gestern die Täter von morgen waren.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" und sie wollte sich das auch nicht vorstellen! „Er ist immer so gut mit Kindern, so vorsichtig."

„Naja, mit nur einem funktionalen Hoden ist das sowieso recht unwahrscheinlich." Überlegte Wilson. Hodenkrebs-Patienten wurde immer angeboten, vor einer OP – auch wenn nur ein Hoden entfernt wurde – Sperma einzufrieren für späteren Kinderwunsch. Wilson wusste, dass die Chance einer Schwangerschaft auf normalem Wege dramatisch sank, wenn ein Hoden nicht funktionierte.

Stella kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. Wenn House wirklich keine Kinder wollte, wäre es vielleicht am besten, so bald wie möglich abzutreiben. Es brauchte ja keiner zu erfahren. Das wäre mit der wenigsten Aufregung verbunden. Andererseits war Bridges davon überzeugt, dass der Vater ein Mitspracherecht hatte. Sicherlich lag die letzte Entscheidung bei ihr, aber so etwas sollte ausdiskutiert werden. „Das… ist jetzt aber kompliziert, Wilson."

„Nein. Ein durchtrennter Samenleiter…" er starrte Bridges an, als ihm aufging, was sie meinte „Oh, Gott! Bist Du schwanger?" er konnte seine freudige Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Möglich. Ich bin drei Wochen über die Zeit und das mit der Pille." Sie seufzte tief, „Was mach ich denn jetzt, Wilson?"

„Das ist seins, oder?"

Bridges nickte „Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich, James. Was mach ich nur?"

„Was machen WIR?" Korrigierte Wilson sie sanft. Er langte hinüber und griff Bridges' Hand „Du bist nicht alleine. Wie immer die Entscheidung ausfällt, wir werden sie zusammen tragen."

Bridges lächelte dankbar und presste Wilsons Hand gegen ihre Wange, „Wenn House keine Kinder will und Du befürchtest, er könnte in die gleichen Verhaltensmuster fallen, wie sie ihm vorgelebt worden sind, dann sollten in diesem Haus keine Kinder aufwachsen, Wilson. Egal, wer der biologische Vater wäre"

„Du willst abtreiben." Der Gedanke machte Wilson traurig. Die Vorstellung, ein Kind in ihrer mehr als ungewöhnlichen Beziehung zu haben war ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, seit er House und Stella mit Mandy erlebt hatte. Das Stella schwanger war, schien wie ein Wink des Schicksals.

„Nein. Aber ich werde kein Kind bekommen, dass nicht von den Vätern gewollt ist, Wilson. Wie Du schon sagtest: ich bin nicht alleine. Ich kann auch nicht eine einsame Entscheidung treffen. Auf keinen Fall werde ich House in eine Situation bringen, die ihn emotional überfordert." Oh, das Leben war ungerecht!

„Ich habe da nicht viel zu melden, was?" Wilson rieb seinen Nacken.

„Du willst das Kind?"

„Ich fänd's sehr schön, ja. Aber falls House wirklich eine Gefahr für das Kind wäre – Oh Gott! Also, wenn ich wählen müsste zwischen House und einem Kind…" Wilson stöhnte „das ist biologisch völlig dumm, aber ich würde House wählen."

„Wer bringt es ihm bei?" Das würde nicht einfach werden, dachte sich Stella.

Ich glaube, er nähme das besser auf, wenn Du es ihm sagst."

Stella nickte. Sie prüfte Houses Atmung – flach aber gleichmäßig. Sie knibblete das Pflaster von Houses Hals, der im Schlaf protestierte.

Sie waren alle völlig erschöpft und emotional ausgepumpt und auch wenn Stella sich Sorgen um Houses Zustand machte, am Ende schliefen sie alle ein.

hr 

_Er war in dem Haus in Arizona, in seinem Zimmer. _

_Wilson lag am Boden, blutend und bewusstlos._

_Er saß auf seinem Bett und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Der Alte hatte Wilson böse geschlagen – hatte ihn vielleicht umgebracht?!_

_Aber er konnte nichts tun, war am Bett festgeklebt._

_Mit Grauen beobachtete er, wie sein Vater den Gürtel aus der Hose zog._

„_Du bist wirklich erbärmlich, Gregory. Warum hast Du Wilson niicht geholfen?"_

_Er konnte nicht reden…_

„_erklär mir, wie kriegst so ne kleine Schwuchtel wie Du einen Braten in die Röhre?"_

_Auf einmal saß Stella da, hochschwanger und an den Stuhl gefesselt._

_Der alte schwang den Gürtel. „Wird zeit, dass der Kleine den Ernst des Lebens kennen lernt."_

_House wollte schreien und aufspringen, den Alten stoppen, aber er konnte nichts tun!_

„_Einen Kaiserschitt, bitte!" der Gürtel zischte durch die Luft, das Baby fiel mit einem Schwall Fruchtwasser aus dem offenen Leib von Bridges auf den Boden._

„_Los doch! Zeig's ihm!" forderte sein Vater._

_//nein!//_

„_Zeig ihm, wie das Leben wirklich ist!"_

_House starrte auf das Baby – ein winziger Wilson, mit Krawatte und allem. Der andere Wilson war verschwunden._

_Nein, er wollte das nicht! Er wollte nich sein, wie sein Alter! Aber der zwang ihm den Gürtel in die Hand „schlag endlich zu, Du elende Memme!" sein Vater schlug ihm ins Gesicht._

_Der Gürtel war kein Gürtel mehr, sondern sein Gewehr._

_Das Wilson-Baby quakte zufrieden vor sich hin. Stella war wieder heil, aber still und stumm wie eine Puppe._

„_Los doch."_

„_Niemals!." Er betätigte den Abzug und blies sich das Hirn weg._

hr 

House schreckte aus dem Traum auf, schweißüberströmt und zitternd. Lieber Gott, was war das für ein Traum gewesen? Er spürte Wilson und Stella neben sich und as beruhigte ihn etwas. Er holte tief Luft, einmal, zweimal – und hustete los! House setzte sich auf. Verdammt, diese Scheiß-Nebenwirkungen aber auch! Er hatte sich ja auch ziemlich was eingefahren. Irgendwann würde er mal auf der Strecke bleiben.

Wilson und Bridges wurde wach und fielen mit geballter Glucken-Energie über ihn her. Eine feste Hand klopfte seinen Rücken, eine sanfte lag auf seinem Unterarm

„Bist Du OK?"

„Geht's?"

„Himmel, ja!" schnauzte House. „Ich kann doch wohl mal husten, ohne dass sofort der Notstand ausgerufen wird, oder?"

Wilson presste die Lippen zusammen. Auch nach so vielen Jahren verletzte es ihn, wenn House derart abweisend auf seine Sorge reagierte. Wie Bridges es schaffte, das so an sich abprallen zu lassen, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er ließ seine Hand zögerlich sinken, fühlte die Delle, wo ein Dornfortsatz fehlte //Lieber Gott…//

Als könnte er die Gedanken hinter der Berührung hören zuckte House weg „Fass' mich nicht an!"

„Was…?" Wilson war völlig irritiert

„Fass mich nicht mit diesem „Armer-House-was-hat-er-durchgemacht'-Griff an!"

„Reg' Dich ab, House." Unterbrach Stella, „Wenn's danach ginge, könnte man Dich ja nirgends anfassen."

„Prima!" House stand auf, in dem er sich am Sessel hochzog. „Wo ist der Scheiß-Stock?"

Bridges und Wilson wussten es beide nicht – der war im Getümmel untergegangen.

„Wo willst Du denn hin?" fragte Wilson. Er stand schon, um nach der Gehhilfe zu suchen.

„Irgendwohin, wo man in Ruhe schlafen kann." Grummelte er mies gelaunt.

Wilson hielt ihm wortlos den Stock hin und House nahm ihn, ohne ein Wort, ohne ein Nicken und humpelte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sei nicht so ein Arschloch, House!" rief Stella ihm hinterher.

„Ich bin wie ich bin. Ihr habt ja nicht die Katze im Sack gekauft."

„Hör doch auf, Stella." Wilson klang erschöpft.

„Du musst noch viel lernen, Wilson." Bridges sah den blonden Mann nachdenklich an. „So viele Jahre, du solltest wissen, dass er sich jetzt streiten WILL.. Er muss Dampf ablassen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich bin total durch den Wind." Oh, das klang erbärmlich! House sollte durch den Wind sein, er, Wilson, war ja nur Zuschauer.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen streite ich mich ja mit ihm." Bridges nahm Wilson in den Arm. Sie verstand dass Wilson solche Verhältnisse nicht gewöhnt war. Er war recht behütet aufgewachsen. Er war nicht so abgebrüht wie seine beiden Lebensgefährten. House und Bridges schätzte das an Wilson. Wilson anzusehen war wie ein Fenster im Blizzard, durch das man in eine warme Stube hineinschaute. Wilson besaß, was die beiden anderen verloren hatten. Ihn zu erleben war fast so gut, als ob sie es noch besäßen: Unschuld. House war sie gewaltsam entrissen worden, Bridges hatte sie geopfert für die vielen, denen sie in Krisengebieten geholfen hatte.

„Wo nimmst Du diese Kraft her, Stella?" eine kleine altmodische Stimme in seinem Innern warf Wilson vor, er müsse doch hier ‚der Mann' sein, stark sein.

„Von Dir." Antwortete sie ohne zu zögern. „Wir drei, wir brauchen einander. Jeder von uns hat etwas, was die anderen suchen und brauchen. Wir ergänzen uns und deswegen lieben wir uns." Bridges drückte Wilsonsanft zurück in die Kissen, „ruh' Dich noch ein bisschen aus, während ich mit streite, OK?"

Sie machte die Tür zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer. House lümmelte auf dem Sofa, die Flasche in der Hand. Sie nahm sie ihm weg.

„Hey…"

„Du hast erstmal genug."

„Ich weiß selbst, wann ich genug hab'! Ich bin schon ein großer Junge."

„Dann benimm Dich doch zur Abwechslung mal so."

„Ah, jetzt kommt der Teil mit der Verantwortung, richtig?"

Ihre Blicke kollidierten, Funken stoben. „Ich bin gut versichert, keine Sorge."

„Ich bin nicht mit einem Bankkonto zusammen gezogen! Da gab es bessere Kandidaten. Ich bin mit DIR zusammen. Und ja, das sollte auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Ich passe auf mich auf, ich erwarte das auch von Dir!"

„In der Tat, Du passt auf Dich auf. Du trinkst nichts mehr. Hast Du ein Leberproblem?"

Stille.

Zum ersten Mal in all den Monaten, in unzähligen Streitereien dieser Art war Stella diejenige, die nichts zu sagen wusste. House war ein verdammt guter Beobachter. Ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter, wenn es um die wenigen Menschen ging, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Hatte sie tatsächlich geglaubt, er würde nichts merken? Hatte geglaubt, er, der brillanteste Diagnostiker des Landes, würde nicht die Zeichen zu deuten wissen? Gott, was war sie dämlich!

Sie widersprach nicht. Das konnte nur heißen, er hatte Recht. Klar hatte er recht! Ihre Brüste waren größer geworden, sie war energiegeladen wie nie, war überfällig. Oh, Mann! Wie konnte das passieren? Warum hatte sie nichts gesagt? „Wann wolltest Du es mir denn Sagen?" fragte er böse „Oder wolltest Du es einfach heimlich wegmachen?"

„Das ist nicht fair, House!"

„Scheisse, Bridges, kannst Du nicht mal einmal Täglich eine Pille schlucken?"

„Jaa, Du hast da ja Übung drin, richtig?"

„Ich hab mich darauf verlassen!" darauf und auf die Tatsache, dass er sowieso verminderte Chancen hatte, ein Kind zu machen.

„Glaubst Du, ich nicht? Denkst Du, ich schlucke das Zeug, weil's so toll schmeckt?"

Schweigen.

Sie wollte das Kind gar nicht. Gut! - Aber warum tat diese Erkenntnis dann so weh? Richtig, er wollte keine Kinder – er hatte zu viel Angst davor, zu werden wie sein Alter. Aber die Vorstellung mit Bridges… so ein kleines House-Bridges-Menschlein, dass vielleicht nicht ganz so verkorkst war wie er – sein eigen Fleisch und Blut und- weit wichtiger: Stellas Fleisch und Blut! Erschreckend und schön zugleich, diese Vorstellung! Vielleicht war es auch ein kleiner Wilson? Er dachte an seinen Traum… „Es ist Wilsons."

„Ändert das Deine Einstellung zu der Sache?" Stella hatte nicht vor, sich festzulegen.

hr 

„Nein." Seine Stimme war fest. „Ich habe dazu keine Meinung – musste bisher nie eine haben. Bis es jetzt eigentlich zu spät ist und Du mich hier mit Tatsachen überfährst."

„Du bist echt ein unfaires Arschloch, weißt Du das?" Bridges konnte ihre maßlose Enttäuschung nicht mehr verbergen. Sie hatte sich das hier völlig anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, House würde sich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen freuen. Aber dass sie nun mit Vorwürfen überhäuft wurde – das war einfach zu viel!

„Oh, sind die Argumente ausgegangen?" kommentierte House hartherzig die ersten Tränen. „Versuch nicht, mich hier so billig weich zu kochen, ja? Das zieht nicht."

„Fehlt ja nur noch, dass Du mir einen Kleiderbügel gibst!" Bridges bezog sich auf die alte Mär vom metallenen Kleiderbügel, mit dem früher illegal abgetrieben wurde.

„Tja, leider komm' ich gerade nicht oben an den Schrank."

Bridges starrte House völlig geschockt an.

„Reicht Dir nicht, was Du gesehen hast? Meinen Alten, mich? Ist das nicht genug? Und Du denkst allen Ernstes darüber nach, mir einen Balg vor die Nase zu setzten? Vergiss das, hörst Du? Wenn Du meinst, Du müsstest unbedingt ein Kind haben, bitte! Wilson macht Dir sicher gerne auch zwei oder drei. Aber ohne mich! Der Tag an dem Du wirfst ist der Tag an dem ich ausziehe."

„Lass Wilson in ruhe! Dieser ‚Balg' hier", sie deutete auf ihren Bauch, „Das ist DEINER, Du Dreckskerl! Deine eine Chance zu beweisen, dass Dein Vater NICHT gewonnen hat. Aber das willst Du gar nicht. Du verkriechst Dich in deiner Opfer-Rolle und schwelgst in Deinem Elend. Du bist erbärmlich!" Bridges stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer, rannte die Treppe hinauf und verbarrikadierte sich im Schlafzimmer.

hr 

Den Rest des Tages gingen sie sich aus dem Weg, jeder alleine mit seinen eigenen Sorgen, seinem eigenen Schmerz, abgestumpft und emotional ausgepumpt wollte keiner der Drei sich mit den Problemen der anderen auseinandersetzen – zu viel Kraft benötigte jeder Einzelne, die eigenen Wunden zu lecken.

hr 

Mitten in der Nacht wurde House aus einem Albtraum-durchzogenen Schlaf geweckt. Irgendwer versuchte, ihre Haustür einzuschlagen. Für einem Moment fürchtete House, sein Alter sei zurückgekommen, um jetzt aufzuräumen – Showdown sozusagen. Aber dann hörte er eine Frauenstimme, die um Hilfe rief.

Fluchend wickelte er sich in die Decke ein und ging zur Tür „Was?" blaffte er in die Dunkelheit.

„Eine Frau kriegt ein Kind."

„Dann holen Sie sich eine Hebamme."

„Es ist keine da! Irgendwas ist falsch. Wir brauchen einen Arzt! Sie sind doch Arzt, richtig?"

„Was ist los?" ein verschlafener Wilson tauchte im Flur auf.

„Entbindung."

„Tja… Du hast ein Jahr in der Geburtshilfe gedient, House. Viel Spaß." Wilson machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Moment." Damit ließ er die Frau vor der Tür stehen. „Wilson! Du kannst mich das nicht alleine machen lassen!"

„Hast Du Angst im Dunkeln?"

„Idiot! Ich könnte schon bisschen Hilfe brauchen."

„Ist ja gut. Ich komme mit." House zog sich an – seine Kleider lagen noch immer in einem unordentlichen Haufen im Arbeitszimmer. Wilson packte währenddessen zusammen, was sie so brauchen konnten. Beladen erschienen sie fünf Minuten später an der Tür. Zu ihrer Erleichterung wartete ein Wagen auf der Strasse. Die Frau fuhr wie der Teufel zurück zu einem Haus sechs Strassen weiter. Als sie ausstiegen, hörten sie schon die Schreie der kreißenden Frau. Einige Kerzen brannten, sonst war alles dunkel.

Es war gut gewesen, Wilson einzupacken, dachte House, denn die Frau lag natürlich oben! Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis sie die Treppe bewältigt hatten.

„Hi! Ich bin Dr. House und das ist Dr. Wilson. Wir sind gekommen, um Ihrem Untermieter die Kündigung zu überreichen." Er deutete auf den Ehemann. „Sie. Raus."

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„wir haben auch so genug zu tun, ja? Ein ohnmächtiger Ehemann macht nur Probleme. Raus oder wir gehen wieder." House wischte sich die Hände mit Alkohol ab – es war wirklich mist, kein Wasser zu haben! Die andere Frau schaffte tatsächlich den Mann nach draussen.

„Seit wann hat sie Wehen?" fragte Wilson.

„Sechs Stunden. Das Fruchtwasser ist abgegangen."

„Haben Sie ihr was zu Essen gegeben? Traubenzucker?" Wilson sorgte sich um den Zustand der geschwächten Gebärenden.

„N-nein."

„Dann besorgen Sie was. Schokolade, Traubenzucker – irgendwas mit viel Zucker." Wies Wilson die Frau an.

„Können wir es hier vielleicht noch ein wenig dunkler haben?" meckerte House während er sich Handschuhe anzog bevor er sich der Schwangeren zuwandte. „Ich werde jetzt mal sehen, wie das Kind liegt. Nicht pressen, OK?"

Vorsichtig schob er seine Hand in den Geburtskanal. „Alles weit offen… hmmm…NICHT PRESSEN! Hmmm… Aha…"

„Was?" Wilson war ungeduldig

House stand auf und nahm Wilson auf die Seite. „Das ist ´ne Steißlage. Das ist Scheiße."

Normalerweise würden sie im PPTH einen Kaiserschnitt machen. Routine. Nichts Großes. Aber hier? Im Dunkeln? In einem nicht-sterilen Raum? Ohne Narkose? Indiskutabel.

„Können wir nichts tun?" fragte Wilson ungläubig.

„Naja… ich kann versuchen, das Kind zu drehen. Das ist riskant. Wenn das nicht klappt… „ House machte eine Geste: ex.

„Versuche es!"

„Ich hab das nur an Puppen geübt, Wilson. Das macht heute kein Mensch mehr."

„Versuch's!"

House erklärte der Frau die Situation und was er versuchen wollte. Er erklärte ihr die Risiken des Versuchs und dass sie lieber keinen Kaiserschnitt machen wollten. Sie nickte, Wilson vermutete, dass sie in der Situation allem zugestimmt hätte.

Wieder tastete sich House langsam vor. Er schloss die Augen, um sich völlig auf seinen Tastsinn zu konzentrieren. „Bin da… hab' die Beinchen… scheiße! Das ist glitschig."

„Was?"

„Bin abgerutscht…. Noch mal… sie soll nicht pressen, verdammt!"

Wilson versuchte, der Frau genug Beistand zu leisten, dass diese die Wehen überging, aber das war nicht einfach. House wartete geduldig, bis es vorbei war. „so, jetzt… „ House setzte an, das Kind zu drehen, die Frau schrie gequält auf, aber House ließ sich nicht irritieren. Es ging langsam, das Kind war groß. Dann kam eine weitere Presswehe! Es war eine sehr ungünstige Situation mit dem Kind halb gedreht.

„Scheiße! Scheiße, sie soll verdammt nicht pressen, Wilson! Sie bricht ihm ja den Hals, verdammt! Atmen Sie durch! Ich kann das nicht mehr lange halten, Wilson." House schwitze, mehr von der Konzentration als vor Anstrengung. Er versuchte, gegen die Wehen anzukommen, die das Kind nun quer zusammendrückten.

„Was tun Sie da?" auf einmal war der Mann da, panisch.

„Er versucht, das Kind richtig zu drehen." erklärte Wilson

„Haben Sie so'n scheiß Kurs besucht?" blaffte House

„Äh… ja."

„Dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie nicht presst, klar?"

„OK."

„Ja, ich hab' den Kopf…. Liegt gegen die Brust… denke ich…. oh Mann… noch ein bisschen…. „ jetzt da er nicht mehr direkt die Frau versorgen musste, kniete Wilson neben House. „Das ist nicht gut… „ Wilson sah im Schein der Kerzen, wie die Muskeln in Houses Arm arbeiteten.

„Was machst Du?" fragte er nervös

„Die Nabelschnur ist um den Hals gewickelt…. Fuck…" er war schon wieder abgerutscht!

„Doktor?" meldete sich der Ehemann „hier stimmt was nicht…"

Wilson sprang auf. Die Frau war bewusstlos. Wilson fand keinen Puls. „Crash."

„Na toll! Kann ich alles alleine machen…" maulte House.

Wilson versuchte, die Frau wiederzubeleben. Das Gewackele machte Houses Arbeit auch nicht leichter, aber nach drei weiteren Versuchen war der Hals befreit. House stand auf und verrenkte sich, um seinen Arm in einer günstigen Position zu haben. Er hakte seine langen Finger unter die winzigen Achseln und stützte das Köpfchen mit seiner Hand. „Ich versuche mal, das Kind zu holen… „ er zog vorsichtig. War gut, dass die Frau das nicht mitbekam, dachte House.

„Ich hab' nen Puls!" verkündete Wilson

House presste mit der freien Hand auf den Bauch der Bewusstlosen „Kommt… gleich… Klemme! Los, ich brauch zwei Klemmen und ne Schere!" Während Wilson in dem schlechten Licht in seiner Tasche wühlte, massierte House die winzige Brust. Das Abnabeln war in Sekunden geschehen und der Diagnostiker saugte vorsichtig die Lungen frei und spuckte aus. Das Kind weinte! „chakka!" murmelte House. Er wickelte die kleine in ein Tuch und gab sie dem Vater. „Los, baden!"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Wilson die Mutter soweit stabilisiert, dass die Ausstoßung der Nachgeburt ohne Probleme über die Bühne ging. „Dr. Wilson kommt morgen noch mal vorbei." House schubste Wilson vor sich her. Die zweite Frau fuhr sie wieder nach hause, wo House direkt auf die Terrasse humpelte, um sich zu waschen. Die Klamotten waren reif für den Müll. Wollte das Schicksal ihn weich kochen? Fragte er sich. Erst die kleine Mandy, jetzt das Baby… er glaubte nicht an Omen, aber das war schon ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Und es wurde nicht besser dadurch, dass es ihn mit großer Befriedigung erfüllte, ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht zu haben.

hr 

Schmerz!

Scheiße.

Krampf.

Oh Gott, so weh…!

Kaum war er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, riss der Schmerz ihn auch wieder aus dem Vergessen. Er stöhnte auf, bevor er wusste, was er da tat, griff mit beiden Händen nach dem zerklüfteten Oberschenkel. House hasste es, seinen Schmerz zuzugeben! Kein Gedanke daran, ins Arbeitszimmer zu humpeln, um an seine Pillen zu kommen.

Aber das war gar nicht nötig, stellte er fest, denn Wilson war fast sofort neben ihm, eine ersehnte Pille in der Hand. „Lass mich…" er schob Houses Hände weg und begann, vorsichtig Houses Bein anzuwinkeln um den Krampf zu lösen.

Als die Muskeln sich beruhigt hatten, tastete Wilson Houses Bein ab, fühlte die verhärteten Muskelreste und ließ seine Finger sanft kreisen. Allmählich wurde sein Griff fester, gruben seine Finger sich tiefer in die sich langsam lockernden Muskeln, lösten auch die letzten Verspannungen. Wilson blickte auf und sah im Licht der Kerze, dass Houses Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr so schmerzverzerrt war. „Besser?" fragte er leise.

„…ja…" Houses Stimme war ein flüstern.

Wilsons Hände arbeiteten weiter, die Kreise wurden größer, sanfter, bis Houses ganzer rechter Oberschenkel locker und entspannt war.

„Wilson…"

„Ja?"

House räusperte sich „Ist gut. Hör auf!"

Wilsons Blick fiel auf Houses Schritt. „Oh… ich… entschuldige…"

House rollte die Augen. Wilson war wirklich manchmal ein liebenswürdiger Trottel! Er griff seinen Stock und stand auf. Wilson tat es House gleich und machte einen Schritt zurück. Im Gleichtakt bewegten sie sich, bis Wilsons Rücken mit der Wand kollidierte. House war direkt vor ihm, machte noch einen Schritt, der die beiden auf voller Länge in Kontakt brachte. Wilson nahm mehr wahr, als ihm lieb war, sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. So nah! So warm! Er roch Seife und Moschus, den bitteren Atem des Vicodin. Wilson war gelähmt, wie das Kaninchen beim Anblick der Schlange.

Houses Atem heiß an seinem Ohr, „entschuldige Dich nie mehr für etwas, das mir gefällt!" Houses Stimme hatte einen Klang, den Wilson noch nie gehört hatte.

Dann war alles vorbei, House im Flur verschwunden – die Tür zur Toilette schlug leise zu. Wilson stand da und blinzelte. Er hatte eine Gänsehaut. Oh, er war wirklich ein naiver Depp! House hatte keine Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er mehr eindeutige Absichten hatte, was ihn betraf. Wilson nahm sich vor, in Zukunft ein wenig umsichtiger zu handeln und nichts zu provozieren. Wilson schloss die Augen, rieb seinen Nacken und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging ins Arbeitszimmer und fiel auf das unordentliche Bett.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Moment eben. Eine derart geladene Atmosphäre hatte er lange nicht mehr erlebt. Mit Bridges war das anders: ruhiger, sanfter, harmloser! Aber eben, das schwor Wilson, eben hätte man eigentlich die Funken fliegen sehen müssen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er eine solche Wirkung auf House hatte – es machte ihn ein wenig stolz, auch wenn es Unsinnig war und nichts, was er für erstrebenswert hielt!

Oder?

Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste Wilson sich eingestehen, dass er sich eben wahrscheinlich nicht gewehrt hätte, was auch immer passiert wäre.

hr 

House zerrte am Bund seiner Boxers. Himmel, Wilson war unfassbar. Das Bild, wie der blonde Mann vor ihm gekniet hatte, seine Hände auf seinem Bein… am Anfang war es eine Erlösung gewesen, hatte er einfach genossen, dass der Schmerz nachließ. Aber er hatte nicht aufgepasst und dann waren die Berührungen – so unschuldig sie gemeint waren – erregend gewesen. Wilsons Hände so nah an seinem Schritt, der Geruch von frischem Schweiß. Und dann diese unnachahmliche Verlegenheit, als Wilson klar wurde, was er gerade angerichtet hatte!

House packte seinen harten Penis und schloss die Augen. Oh, Wilson, was machst Du mit mir? House konnte immer noch spüren, wie hart und schnell Wilsons Herz geschlagen hatte, als er ihn gegen die Wand gepresst hatte. Houses Hand bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück.

Er stellte sich vor, er hätte eben weiter gemacht. Wilsons Hand auf ihm – vor und zurück – hmmm…. House schloss die Augen. Als er kam, flüsterte er ein Wort: „Jimmy.:."

hr 

Als House nach einiger Zeit in der Zimmertür auftauchte, starrte er Wilson nachdenklich an. Es war deutlich gewesen, dass die Situation im Wohnzimmer Wilson nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Wilson fragte ihn allen ernstes „Verstopft?"

House lachte laut los, „ja. Ja, genau."

hr 

Bridges hatte das Hämmern in der Nacht gehört, aber sie war davon ausgegangen, dass House mal wieder über etwas gestolpert war. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Ihre Augen brannten vom vielen Weinen.

Was hatte sie sich gedacht? Sie hatte nie mit House über das Thema Kinder gesprochen und war blind davon ausgegangen, dass dieser einfach begeistert sein MUSSTE. Trotzdem, die fast grausame Härte, mit der der Mann die Sache abgeschmettert hatte, hatte Bridges verletzt//'der Tag an dem Du wirfst, ist der Tag an dem ich ausziehe'// Houses Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wider. Und Wilson, der zu verstehen schien, woher Houses Ablehnung rührte: House hatte Angst auch nur ein Monster zu sein, so wie sein Vater.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich das alles viel zu einfach vorgestellt? Vielleicht war House doch ein Brocken, an dem sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen würde? Gregory House war nun einmal ein nicht-therapierter Überlebender mit allen Macken und Schäden, die das mit sich brachte. Er war weit davon entfernt, einfach oder gar normal zu sein. Die neuropathischen Schmerzen in seinem Bein und seine Sucht machten das auch nicht einfacher.

Nun gut, sie hatte noch Zeit, zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. Bis dahin würde sie hoffen, dass die Zeit für sie arbeitete. Sie stand auf und kämmte ihre Haare bevor sie nach unten ging. Die beiden schliefen noch! Bridges schüttelte den Kopf: zehn Uhr und Wilson schlief. Sie trank etwas Wasser in der Küche und trat hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo sie die achtlos hingeworfene Kleidung sah. Houses Kleidung. Voller Blut! Stella rannte ins Wohnzimmer und riss die Decke von House herunter.

Der Mann erwachte schlagartig. „Willst Du, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege?" er war wirklich furchtbar erschrocken. Seit der Ankunft seines Alten war die alte Schreckhaftigkeit wieder da, das Gefühl, nicht einmal innerhalb der eigenen vier Wände sicher zu sein.

„'Tschuldige. Wo kommt das Blut her?"

„Blut?" House sah sich um – was meinte sie?

„Das Blut an Deinen Kleidern auf der Terrasse."

„Oh. Wir hatten noch einen Einsatz heute Nacht."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Dich geweckt habe. Ich … tut mir leid." Sie hatte Angst gehabt, ihm sei etwas passiert. Oder dass er sich mit Wilson geprügelt hätte. Bridges wandte sich ab. Sie hatte noch nie an derartigen Verlustängsten gelitten, aber im Moment ging ihr vieles näher, als es ihr selbst lieb war!

House seufzte. Weiber! Wie konnte man nur derart nah am Wasser bauen? Bridges hatte doch sonst nicht so tränendrüsig reagiert. Er stand auf und humpelte zu ihr, drehte sie mit einer Hand zu sich um und nahm sie in den Arm. „Das sind die Hormone, Sternchen."

Bridges schniefte und nickte „ich stelle mir dauernd vor, Dir passiert was. Oder Wilson. Oder… dem Baby. Tut mir leid…"

„Niemandem hier passiert was." erklärte House mit ruhiger Stimme, „Mach Dich nicht verrückt. Das ist nicht gut für Dich." Es tat ihm weh, dass sie weinte; er wollte ihr gerne sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, aber leere Plattitüden waren nicht sein Ding. Also stand er da und ertrug es stoisch.

Ein Telefon klingelte. House war erfreut über das, was das bedeutete, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Stella weinte immer noch und er hatte nicht vor, sie los zu lassen.

Als sie sich endlich von ihm löste, meinte sie, „Das Telefon geht wieder."

„Was Du nicht sagst." Die Pager und Handys piepsten um die Wette und als Wilson freudig herbeigelaufen kam, um zu verkünden, dass die Telefone wieder funktionierten, lachte Bridges ihn aus.

Als am Mittag dann auch Strom und Wasser wieder da waren, machten sich Bridges und Wilson sofort auf den Weg ins PPTH. House nannte sie ‚Streber' und bewegte sich nicht vom Sofa. Endlich alleine hatte er die Ruhe, die er brauchte, um nachzudenken.

hr 

Ein Kind.

War das wirklich so schlimm?

Nein, es war NOCH schlimmer! Er wusste zu gut, dass die meisten prügelnden Eltern früher selbst genau diesen Missbrauch durchgemacht hatten.

Es war eine Erbkrankheit.

Was, wenn er infiziert war?

Infektionen konnte man heilen.

Oder man konnte den Wirt eliminieren.

House streifte durch das Haus, fand sich im Schlafzimmer – der Königskammer. Hier wob Stella ihre geschickten Fäden, hielt sie zusammen. Er legte sich auf das Bett, auf Bridges' Seite und atmete ihren Duft ein. Er betete den Boden an, auf dem sie lief, er würde keine Sekunde zögern, sich von jedem Körperteil zu trennen, wenn er sie damit retten könnte, würde für sie sterben.

Aber dennoch verweigerte er ihr das Kind.

Bridges litt sichtbar.

Wegen ihm.

Weil er zu viel Angst davor hatte, wer er möglicherweise wirklich war.

Es war nicht fair, dass Stella das ausbaden musste.

Ein Kind.

Ein kleines Wunder.

Im Moment wahrscheinlich noch auf der Reise, eher ein unförmiger Haufen, ohne Herz, ohne Rückenmark, aber im Werden begriffen.

Und er hatte Anteil daran!

Du liebe Güte, er hatte entgegen aller widrigen Umstände ein Kind gemacht…

Wie konnte er Stella das verweigern?

Hatte er überhaupt ein Recht dazu?

Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen.

Das war Unsinn! House glaubte nicht an derart irrationales Zeugs. Er nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf, ging in Wilsons Zimmer. Ein paar Diplome hingen an der Wand. Jimmy Wonder-Boy Wilson. Von sterbenden Kindern zum Arzt des Jahres gewählt. Jimmy, der trotz des undankbaren Zweigs der Medizin, den er sich gewählt hatte, nie seinen Optimismus verloren hatte. Der immer für ihn da gewesen war. Wilson würde sicher ein guter Vater sein.

House seufzte. Er war definitiv glücklich hier. Das wollte er nicht aufgeben! Er fühlte, dass er mit winzigen Schrittchen voran kam, dass er hier, in diesem Haus, mit diesen beiden Menschen endlich die Wunden heilen lassen konnte, die das Leben bei ihm geschlagen hatte. Es tat gut. Zum ersten Mal vertraute er anderen so weit, dass er sich gehen ließ; wusste, sie würden da sein, wenn er sie brauchte – ohne dass es dazu eines Wortes bedurfte.

Wilson und Bridges waren seine Welt. Wie passte da ein Kind hinein? War dafür Platz?

Spielend.

Es war die logische Konsequenz.

Aber das Monster, dass irgendwo in ihm schlief, nur darauf wartete, endlich geweckt zu werden von dem magischen Geräusch eines Babys. Nein. Niemals! Wenn also ein Kind – oder Kinder – der nächste Schritt in dieser Beziehung waren, dann erforderte das, dass House einen Weg fand, das Ungeheuer zu beherrschen, so es denn da war. Dafür brauchte es einen wachen Geist und einen klaren Kopf.

House erkannte, dass sein Lebensweg gerade um eine scharfe Biegung führte. Ob dahinter ein Abgrund war oder nur eine Abzweigung wusste er nicht Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er nicht schon aus der Kurve heraus getragen wurde. Aber das würde er herausfinden.

Urlaub zu beantragen brauchte nur einen Anruf. House packte akribisch alles, was er benötigte, ausreichend Essen und Wasser hatten sie ja noch, er warf sein Gewehr, Decken und einige Klamotten in den Wagen, bevor er alle seine Pillenverstecke im gesamten Haus plünderte. Er hatte ganz schon gebunkert, musste House sich eingestehen. Damit konnte man vermutlich einen Elefanten umbringen!

hr 

Abends lümmelte House breitbeinig mit Wilson vor der Glotze nachdem Bridges bereits schlafen gegangen war.

Er hatte sie von seinen Urlaubsplänen informiert und beide fanden, das sei die blödeste Idee, die er seit langem gehabt hatte. Aber House war House und hatte darauf bestanden, er müsse in Ruhe und unbeeinflusst über alles nachdenken und dass er das hier nicht könnte. Es wären ja maximal zehn Tage, argumentierte er.

Wilson und Bridges konnten sich nicht helfen, sie hatten ein merkwürdiges, alarmierendes Gefühl bei der Sache. Andererseits war Houses Wunsch durchaus legitim, es ging hier ja um wirklich wichtige Entscheidungen und beide wollten ja, dass er diese Entscheidungen unbeeinflusst traf.

„Cool. Ich kann lauter richtige Männersachen machen ohne dass irgendwer an mir herummeckert."

„Wer meckert denn sonst an Dir herum?" fragte Wilson verwundert, „Und was verstehst Du unter ‚richtigen Männersachen'?"

House rülpste zur Erläuterung laut.

„Oh, je, das ist sehr reifes Verhalten für einen Erwachsenen." Wilson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bestimmte abwesende Mitglieder dieses Haushaltes mögen meine unreife Seite." Gab House zu bedenken.

„Ja, weil Du an den wenigen Stellen noch knackig bist."

„Ja, aber es sind DIE Stellen, auf die es ankommt. Weißt schon: size does matter."

„So?"

„Ja." House sah sehr zufrieden aus und das machte Wilson misstrauisch.

„Woher hast Du diese Information? Stella?" die war ja nun nicht gerade unparteiisch.

„Nope. Aus erster Hand." House sandte Wilson einen lüsternen Blick.

„House?" Wilson fühlte sich belauert.

„Du hast geträumt, ich habe eine Messung vorgenommen."

„Du machst Witze!" Wilson wurde rot. „Also, das glaube ich nicht! Du … Du beschäftigst Dich tatsächlich mit solchem Kinderkram?" nach einer kleinen Pause, die seiner Entrüstung Ausdruck verleihen sollte, konnte er aber seine eigene Neugier nicht mehr beherrschen. „Und?"

House warf sich weg vor Lachen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Wilson den Köder schlucken würde. „Sagen wir mal, die Proportionen stimmen. Ich bin größer als Du, also…"

„Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, hier einzuziehen!", stöhnte Wilson theatralisch.

Sie zappten noch ein bisschen, aber House war abgelenkt. Er fragte sich, was der Richtige Ansatz wäre, Wilson ´rum zu kriegen, und entschied sich dann für die Methode ‚geradeheraus'. Irgendwann bewegte er den Arm, der auf der Rückenlehne hinter Wilson lag. Nur ein kleines bisschen, aber es war genug, um mit einer Strähne von Wilsons Haar zu spielen. Dem Onkologen wurden heiß und kalt. House hatte so etwas noch nie getan, es hatte etwas zu bedeuten, da war er sich sicher.

„Bist Du betrunken?" fragte er zögerlich.

„Von einem Bier? Ich bitte Dich! Bin so klar wie ich nur sein kann." House ließ seine Hand auf Wilsons Schulter fallen und streichelte nun die zarte Haut hinter dem Ohr.

Wilson schluckte hart. „Gut, denn… ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Du dabei… also… wenn wir… DAS tun… dass Du nüchtern wärst."

„Dito." murmelte House. Er wollte es schließlich nicht versauen. Und er wollte sich an jede Einzelheit erinnern können! Außerdem brauchte er einen klaren Kopf, um Wilson nicht weh zu tun – das würde er sich nie verzeihen können! Seine Hand griff nun um den Nacken seines Freundes herum und zog Wilson näher. Sah tief in diese unglaublich warmen braunen Augen, die ihn jetzt so unsicher anblickten. „Ich tu' nichts, was Du nicht willst." Flüsterte House, „Aber ich will, dass Du was tust."

„Ja." kam die Antwort. Wilson sah die Wahrheit über Houses Gefühle in dessen Augen. Die waren Houses Schwachstelle – da funktionierten seine Mauern nicht. Es sah Verlangen – das war nicht zu leugnen und es machte ihn noch nervöser, das so offen präsentiert zu bekommen. Aber vor allem sah er Liebe. //scheiss drauf! Was interessieren mich andere?// Mit diesem Gedanken schloss Wilson die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Wilson hatte House ein paar Mal beiläufig geküsst, nie ernsthaft. Aber dieses Mal wollte er es wissen: Der Kuss war langsam und zögerlich. Wilson versuchte, die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten zu katalogisieren, zu analysieren, was an einem Kuss unter Männern anders war als bei einem, an dem eine Frau beteiligt war. Gar nicht so viel, dachte er.

Aber das war, bevor House ihn härter packte und dem Kuss fordernden Nachdruck verlieh. Wilson wurde schwindelig von der Intensität mit der Houses Zunge seinen Mund eroberte. Er krallte sich an House fest und kämpfte um die Oberhand.

House war stärker als Wilson. Allerdings hatte er ausnahmsweise nichts zu beweisen – er war hier derjenige mit minimaler einschlägiger Erfahrung – auch wenn die mit dem Staub von über zwanzig Jahren bedeckt war. Und so ließ er Wilson gewinnen, der ihn langsam nach hinten drückte.

„Vorsicht, Bein." warnte House leise, als Wilson Anstalten machte, ihm auf den Schoß zu kriechen. Das wäre ein fieser Abturn, auf den beide keine Lust hatten.

Wilson atmete schwer und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Houses Schulter. Der Geruch des anderen Mannes war ihm so vertraut! Allerdings war im Moment eine neue Note dabei, die er erst einmal so intensiv gerochen – oder wahrgenommen - hatte: Moschus, Lust. Es fuhr ihm direkt in die Lenden. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll." Flüsterte er gegen die harte Schulter. Er spürte wie sein Hemd aus der Hose gezogen wurde und eine verhornte Hand sich darunter schob.

„Hör einfach auf, zu denken, Jimmy." Wilson spürte die Vibrationen von Houses Stimme durch seinen Körper schwingen. House nannte ihn nur sehr, sehr selten bei seinem Vornamen und nur, wenn es etwas wirklich Wichtiges war, dass er zu sagen hatte.

„OK." Wilson nickte und küsste House noch einmal, mutiger, aggressiver. Er hatte beschlossen, zu sehen, wie weit er diese Sache mitgehen wollte. Je länger er hier wohnte, desto vertrauter wurde ihm der Gedanke, seine Beziehung zu House auf dieser Ebene auszubauen.

„Das ist Mist, Wilson. Bett. Jetzt."

Als in Houses Arbeitszimmer kamen, waren sie beide halb Nackt und stolperten zum Bett. Küssen war geil, fand Wilson. House küsste gut! Bis jetzt hatte der ältere Mann seine Hände brav oberhalb der Gürtellinie gelassen. Aber nun war jeder Zentimeter Haut mehr als ausgiebig erforscht und Houses Hand lag auf Wilsons Gürtel, seine Augen blickten Wilson fragend an.

„Ich… weiß nicht…" meinte der Jüngere verlegen. Er hoffte, House würde nicht sauer sein, aber er war furchtbar nervös!

„Das ist OK." House biß ihn spielerisch in den Hals, „Ich hatte nicht vor, Dich heute richtig zu vernaschen."

„Nein?" Wilson war ein bisschen enttäuscht von dieser Offenbarung.

„Du bist zu verspannt und zu unerfahren. Einer von uns würde auf jeden Fall verletzt werden. Nein. Das hat Zeit. Wenn's überhaupt je passiert. Ich bin hiermit zufrieden." Er presste sich gegen Wilson, rieb seinen bekleideten Unterleib gegen Wilsons und stöhnte leise in dessen Ohr.

„Gott, House!"

„Naja, vielleicht… wie wär's mit ein wenig Handarbeit?" House sah Wilson erwartungsvoll an. Der bekam kein Wort heraus und nickte deswegen nur.

„Gut." schnurrte House. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er den Gürtel und den darunter liegenden Knopf. Beim Herunterziehen des Reißverschlusses ließ er seine Finger betont über die nicht zu verleugnende Schwellung gleiten. Wilson stöhnte leise. „Hintern hoch!"

„Was?"

„Du willst doch nicht etwa Deine Hosen anlassen, oder? Ich will Dich sehen, Wilson. Alles." Houses Augen hatten etwas Hypnotisches und Wilson hob fügsam seine Hüften an. Im Null-Komma-Nichts war sein Hintern entblößt. Wilsons dunkelrote Briefs hingen an seiner Erektion fest. Der Jüngere starrte gebannt auf seinen eigenen Schritt, beobachtete, wie House in Zeitlupe den Stoff hinunter schob, bis sein halbsteifer Penis freigelegt war. Dann ging alles blitzschnell und im nächsten Moment war Wilson splitternackt – und verlegen.

House nahm sich Zeit. Wilson war schön! Er ließ eine Hand bewundernd vom Knöchel das Bein hinauf gleiten. Sensible Finger genossen das Gefühl harter Muskeln, spielten mit einem Bauchnabel – Wilson hatte einen Outie – einen nach außen gewölbten Nabel. House konnte kaum an sich halten – zu gerne hätte er den geleckt! Er rieb über Wilsons Brustwarzen und war erfreut, wie der andere sich seinen Händen entgegen streckte.

„Spreiz Deine Beine!" Houses Hand lag auf Wilsons Knie, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Wilson gehorchte, wenn auch zögerlich. Er fühlte sich unendlich exponiert und verwundbar, aber gleichzeitig war er dermaßen erregt, dass er sich nicht verweigern wollte. Houses Hände fühlten sich so unglaublich gut an!

Die Hand wanderte auf der Innenseite seines Schenkels nach oben, bis an den Punkt wo sich Bein und Po in einer kleinen Falte trafen. Wilson hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

„Ich will Deinen Schwanz anfassen, Jimmy" flüsterte House heiser.

Wilson ließ die Luft mit einem Stöhnen aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „…primitives Wort…" beklagte er sich.

„Sex IST primitiv, Jimmy." antwortete House mit einer unfassbar verführerischen Stimme. „Was wäre Dir denn lieber? Pimmel?", Houses Finger strichen über Wilsons Skrotum und weiter aufwärts, „Latte? … Schaft?"

„Oh Gott!" Wilsons Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. So hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm geredet.

Houses Finger schlossen sich um das heiße Organ und Wilsons Hüfte stieß nach, hungrig nach mehr Stimulation. „Langsam, Jimmy…" House ließ wieder von seinem Freund ab. Wilson stöhnte frustriert auf. Aber House zog seine eigenen Klamotten aus und langte nach einer Tube Gleitmittel in seinem Nachtschränkchen.

Wilson riskierte einen Blick: House war im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht beschnitten und tatsächlich schien er etwas größer zu sein als er selbst. Oh Himmel, er war mit House im Bett! Und sein Freund sah unfassbar männlich und gut aus – und bereit. Wilson langte hinüber, ließ seine Hand über Houses Brust gleiten, hinab über den Bauch, der für sein Alter immer noch recht flach und fest war und umfasste dann Houses harten … Schaft. Das Wort hatte ihm gut gefallen.

Wilsons Hand hinterließ brennende Spuren auf seiner Haut die sein Körper mit Gänsehaut bekämpfte. Er war so hart, dass es fast schmerzte. Wilson roch so gut und fasste sich großartig an – weit besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine Phantasie war offensichtlich recht beschränkt. Aber das war jetzt egal, denn er konnte den richtigen Wilson jetzt haben!

„Hmmm…. Jimmy…..fester…" House knurrte wie ein Tier! Wilson war mittlerweile so erregt, dass er davon beinahe kam. House rückte näher heran, brachte ihre Erektionen zusammen und zeigte Wilson, wie er beide gleichzeitig umfassen sollte. Dann begann House, sich zu bewegen – und Wilson konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, außer dass es gut und unglaublich geil war.

House konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick losreißen, den Wilsons Gesicht bot. Lust und Staunen spiegelten sich in seinen Zügen, seine wunderschönen Augen hatten einen entrückten Blick und sein Mund – oh Gott! House stöhnte laut auf. Wilsons Mund war leicht geöffnet, die Lippen schimmerten feucht, waren angeschwollen vom Küssen, von der Erregung – dieser Einladung konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er küsste Wilson, imitierte mit seiner Zunge die Stöße seines Schwanzes – und kam. Wilsons Hand griff fester zu – beinahe zu fest und dann kam auch der jüngere, sein lustvoller Schrei erstickt von Houses Mund.

hr 

„Davon habe ich schon lange geträumt." Flüsterte House danach in Wilsons Ohr. Der Onkologe war praktisch direkt nach seinem Orgasmus eingeschlafen, was House amüsant fand – das könnte er Wilson schön auf's Brot schmieren!

hr 

„Na, war es SO fade dass Du gleich einschlafen musstest?"

Wilson erwachte nach einem kleinen Nickerchen in Houses Armen. Er wurde rot. „Entschuldige."

„Wenigstens kann ich dann jetzt mal pissen. Runter von mir!" kommandierte House in seiner üblichen, charmanten Art. Er humpelte langsam zum Bad.

„Es stimmt, Du hast einen knackigen Hintern!" rief Wilson ihm hinterher.

„Bezieh lieber mal das Bett. Ist total versifft.." rief House über das Plätschern der Toilette.

„Hey, das genauso Dein Werk!" protestierte Wilson.

House wusch sich die Hände, „Ich bin ´n Krüppel. Ich brauch' Pflege." Er kam ins Zimmer zurück und holte Bettwäsche aus dem Schrank. Das war nun wirklich genug Beteiligung, fand House.

„Ähm… willst Du Dir nicht mal was anziehen?" fragte Wilson zögerlich. House stand da, so nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte und machte keine Anstalten, seine Blöße zu bedecken.

„Ich bin in meinem Haus!" rief der aus, „Und es gibt definitiv nichts, was du nicht gesehen oder abgefummelt hättest, also, bitte: wozu?"

Wilson zuckte die Schultern „Ich… würde mich dann wohler fühlen."

House griff seinen Penis, der mittlerweile wieder klein war „Das Teil ist zwar beeindruckend, ist aber keine Waffe, Wilson."

„Trotzdem. Tu' mir doch einfach den Gefallen, ja?"

„Ja, ja. Spießerchen." House warf Wilson die Bettwäsche an den Kopf, zog seine Klamotten an und humpelte in die Küche, um ihnen einen Drink zu holen.

Wilson blieb zurück und seufzte. House war einfach – House. Er grummelte ein wenig, während er das Bett frisch bezog – was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

hr 

Ausnahmsweise durfte Wilson diese Nach bei House bleiben – kuscheln inklusive! Es lag wohl daran, dass House nicht vor hatte, zu schlafen, aber das war Wilson egal. Er fühlte sich sehr wohl in Houses Armen, auch wenn er leise Bedenken hatte.

„Du denkst so laut, ich kann die Räder knirschen hören." kommentierte House, dessen eine Hand das Glas mit dem Scotch hielt während die andere träge unsichtbare Figuren auf Wilsons Brust zeichnete.

„Ich frage mich… nun ja… wo stehe ich jetzt?"

„Gar nicht. Du liegst auf mir."

„Du weißt was ich meine!"

„Wilson ist schwuhul." lästerte House mit einem Singsang. „Bullshit! Schubladen, Wilson. Worte. Heiße Luft. Du stehst auf Frauen aber ab und zu findest Du ein bisschen Spaß mir mit auch nett. Was soll's? Bisschen Bi schadet nie. Oder machst Du Dir Sorgen, dass Stella damit ein Problem hat?"

Daran hatte Wilson ja noch gar nicht gedacht! Oha… „Meinst Du…?"

„Wiiiilson!" nörgelte House, „Wilson, ihr war von Anfang an klar, dass das hier eine Option ist. Das ist OK."

„Ah. Gut…"

„Du denkst zu viel, Wilson." House leerte sein Glas. „Dass Du mir schön auf Bridges aufpasst, ja? Sie ist im Moment bisschen empfindlich."

„Klar!..." Wilson druckste herum. Er wollte House nicht beeinflussen.

„Was?"

„Ähm… also, ich… ich fänd's schön, wenn Stella das Kind bekäme…" sagte er zögerlich.

„Wir werden sehen, Wilson. Aber dann wärst Du ganz schön in Zugzwang."

„wie meinst Du das?"

„schluss jetzt. Ende der Diskussion. Nacht." House stellte die Gläser auf den Boden und knipste das Licht aus, knallhart jedes weitere Wort abblockend.

Als Wilson einmal kurz aufwachte, war House über alle Berge. Das war typisch: bloß keine Abschiedsszene! Zum tausendsten Mal fragte er sich, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte! Aber dann dachte Wilson an die vergangene Nacht, daran wie House ihn behandelt hatte. Kein grobes Wort, keine Lästerei wegen seiner Unsicherheit. House hatte ihn so liebevoll behandelt wie Wilson es sich nicht erträumt hätte.

hr 

Als Bridges aufwachte, stellte sie zu ihrer Enttäuschung fest, dass das Bett leer war. Sie hatte darauf gehofft, House würde wenigstens noch die Nacht hier verbringen. Sie rollte sich auf dessen Seite um das Gesicht in den Laken zu vergraben, die so wunderbar nach ihm rochen. Etwas knisterte und sie zog ein Blatt Papier hervor. Houses markante Handschrift:

‚Krieg' das Kind. Und dann noch zehn mehr.'

Bridges sprang auf und suchte die ganze Etage ab. „House?" Wilsons Zimmer war auch leer und so rannte sie die Treppe hinunter. „Gregory?!" Aus Houses Arbeitszimmer blinzelte Wilson sie an – der Onkologe zog etwas verschämt das Laken hoch, um seine Nacktheit zu verbergen, aber Bridges hatte für so etwas gerade keine zeit. „Wo ist er?" fragte Bridges.

„Oh… ich… ich denke, er ist schon weg. Was ist denn?"

Bridges trat ans Bett und hielt Wilson den Zettel hin, sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wow. Hey, das ist großartig!" Wilson klaubte seine Sachen zusammen und zog die Hose an. Dann war House ja gar nicht weggefahrnen! Vielleicht hatte er nur Frühstück geholt? House hatte manchmal solche Anfälle. Aber das Haus war leer, Houses Wagen verschwunden. Wilson stand verloren in der Eingangshalle.

„Was ist denn?"

„Bridges, warum fährt er weg?"

„Um nachzudenken. Wilson, darüber haben wir doch gestern lang und breit diskutiert." In ihrer Freude kapierte sie gar nicht, worauf Wilson hinaus wollte.

„Aber er HAT sich doch schon entschieden!", Wilson deutete auf den Zettel, den Stella immer noch in der Hand hielt. „wozu muss er also wegfahren?"

„Vielleicht möchte er ein bisschen Ruhe haben nach allem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist?" vermutete Stella.

„Ja." Wilson nickte. Er erinnerte sich an Houses Bitte, dass er auf Bridges achten sollte. Der Bastard! Wilson hatte ein extrem ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. House fuhr nicht ohne Grund weg. House verließ das Haus doch nur, wenn er musste. Was hatte er vor? Warum hatte er sie angelogen?

hr 

House fuhr in die Appalachen. Onkel Gordon besaß eine Jagdhütte im Nichts, da würde er ungestört sein. Nachdem er alles ausgeladen hatte, fuhr House den Wagen wieder aus dem Wald – so weit dass er den Weg zur Hütte zurück zu Fuß kaum noch schaffte! Es war wichtig dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht ausbüxen konnte, das war ihm klar.

Dann kippte er sämtliche Pillen in den kleinen Bach, der nahe der Hütte vorbeiplätscherte. Wohl fühlte er sich nicht dabei und für einen Moment wollte er sie wieder einsammeln. Aber nein! Er würde diesen Ort clean verlassen, oder gar nicht mehr. Letzteres hielt er für wahrscheinlicher. Er glaubte nicht, dass er noch genug Kraft für etwas anderes hatte. Einen Abzug konnte jeder betätigen.

Der erste Tag war langweilig. Er war zu nervös, um zu lesen und sonstigen Zeitvertreib gab es nicht. Er reinigte das Gewehr gründlich und legte es dann auf den Tisch. Im Lauf steckte die Patrone, in die er mal im Suff seinen Namen geritzt hatte. Abends wurden die Schmerzen im Bein schlimmer. Er hörte auf, herumzulaufen.

Nach Mitternacht zitterte House so schlimm, dass er kaum etwas trinken konnte. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein wurden unerträglich.

Die nächsten fünf Tage waren die Hölle. Der Entzug, zusammen mit den ungehemmten Schmerzen in seinem Bein trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Er schrie und weinte, verfluchte Gott und die Welt, rief nach seiner Mutter, nach Wilson und nach Bridges. Kaum fähig, sich zu bewegen schleppte er sich zum Tisch und nahm das Gewehr in seine zitternden Hände.

So einfach, Schluss zu machen. Endlich alles hinter sich zu lassen – besser als nur Vergessen! Ende. Licht aus. Nie mehr Schmerzen…

hr 

Bridges hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, und am Nachmittag des fünften Tages das Haus auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie suchte Houses Depots. Sie wollte wenigstens einen Überblick darüber haben, wie viel Drogen sich in ihrem Haus befanden! Sie fand nirgends auch nur die kleinste Dosis. Zwei Spritzbestecke, ja, aber nichts, was man damit injizieren könnte – von Scotch mal abgesehen.

Als letztes nahm sie sich Houses Zimmer vor. Sie hatte ein ernsthaft schlechtes Gewissen, denn dies war ein großer Vertrauensbruch. Aber sie musste es einfach wissen! Nichts. Absolut nichts! Sie war sich sicher, irgendwo musste das Zeug doch sein! Wo, wo wo?

Unter der Schreibtischunterlage lugte ein Blatt hervor. Sie zog es heraus, weil sie ihren Namen las…

hr 

Das Telefon in seinem Büro hörte nicht auf, zu klingeln. Jetzt ging auch sein Handy los. Mit einem Seufzer nahm Wilson ab.

„Komm sofort Heim!" das war Bridges. Sie klar aufgewühlt.

„Ist was passiert?"

„Komm SOFORT HEIM! WILSON, ER…" sie war völlig hysterisch, erkannte Wilson. In letzter Zeit war sie launischer als sonst, aber das klang ernst. Wilson raste nach Hause, so schnell er konnte.

„Bridges? Wo bist du?"

„Wilson..:" Bridges brachte keine Worte heraus- ihre Welt war gerade zusammengebrochen. Sie hielt Wilson das Blatt hin. Er las:

„_liebste Stella, geliebter Wilson_

_ich habe nie verstanden, wie ich zu so viel Glück kommen konnte. Euch beide in meinem Leben - wenn man das so nennen konnte - zu haben war sicherlich weit mehr, als ich je für mich erhofft hatte. Bestimmt war es mehr als ich verdient hatte._

_Noch nie ging es mir so gut, wie im letzten Jahr, das kann ich guten Gewissens sagen. Das ist Euer Verdienst._

_Jimmy, ich habe Dich viele Jahre wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, weil ich einfach nie genug Mut hatte, Dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich Dich gebraucht habe. Ich schäme mich für so viel Feigheit. Du warst der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen konnte! Ich hab's Dir nie leicht gemacht - Du hast besseres verdient._

_Stella, mein Sternchen._

_Eine Frau wie Dich wird es nie mehr geben. Ich habe alles versucht, um Dich von mir fernzuhalten, aber Du hast mich im Sturm erobert, ich war Dir von Anfang an hilflos ausgeliefert. Dafür habe ich Dich geliebt. Auch wenn ich das nie so sagen konnte..._

_Ich muß wohl immer erst an einem Abgrund stehen, bevor ich in der Lage bin, in Worte zu fassen, was ich manchmal in mir fühlen kann. So auch jetzt._

_Ich wollte euch nie weh tun, aber" _

Der Brief hörte abrupt auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er nicht weiter gekommen.

„Oh mein Gott!" House hatte das alles geplant! Von wegen Jagdausflug – er war irgendwohin gefahren, um … das war schlecht! Wilson zitterte am ganzen Leib. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Er war so überzeugt davon, dass House diese Phasen der Todessehnsucht hinter sich gelassen hatte. Vielleicht war in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel passiert? „Wir müssen ihn finden!"

„Er ist seit fünf Tagen weg…" House könnte überall sein. Bridges hatte genug Leichen gesehen – nach fünf Tagen…. //denk an was anderes!//

„Was, wenn er verletzt ist?" Die Vorstellung von House, irgendwo, alleine, verwundet – Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zerbrachen sich den Kopf, tigerten rastlos durch die Zimmer bis Wilson, der House schon so lange Kannte, auf einmal eine Idee hatte: „Sein Onkel Gordon! Er war in den Ferien dort und es ist nicht so weit – West Virginia." Sie durchwühlten Houses Adressbuch, fanden aber nur einen Vornamen und eine Telefonnummer. Klar, House wusste ja, wo der Mann wohnte!

Mit zitternden Fingern wählte Stella die Nummer.

„Hallo?" im ersten Moment erschrak Stella – die Stimme klang wie die von Houses Altem!

„Hallo. Sind Sie Gordon? Der Onkel von Gregory House?"

„Wer spricht da?"

„Ich bin Stella Bridges. Ich bin die Freundin von Gregory."

„Oh, DIE Stella? Was gibt's denn?"

„Ich wollte fragen, ob Gregory bei Ihnen ist? Bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig, auch wenn er Ihnen gesagt hat, dass Sie ihn verleugnen sollen." Bridges flehte.

„Was ist denn passiert? Hat der Junge Ärger?"

„Nein. Wir machen uns Sorgen, dass er eine Dummheit machen könnte. Wir haben Angst…"

„Tja, er ist nicht hier. Was bringt euch darauf, dass er ausgerechnet HIER aufkreuzen sollte?" fragte der alte Mann.

„Er wollte Jagen gehen."

„Es ist Schonzeit. Außer Ratten fängt man jetzt nichts." gab Gordon zu bedenken.

„Ja. Er wäre ungestört. Niemand …" Stella fing an, zu weinen, Wilson nahm den Hörer aus ihren Händen.

„Mr. House? Hier ist James Wilson. Mr. House, wir haben so etwas wie einen Abschiedsbrief gefunden und wir müssen House unbedingt finden. Er hat – es geht ihm vielleicht sehr schlecht, seelisch."

„Das klingt sehr ernst, James Wilson."

„Ja…"

„Ich werde meine Jungs losschicken. Ich melde mich wieder, sobald wir etwas wissen, OK?"

„Vielen Dank, Mr. House." Wilson legte auf.

„Deshalb konnte ich auch kein Vicodin finden." Murmelte Bridges. „Und deswegen war ihm das mit dem Kind auch so egal."

„Wir finden ihn, Stella." Ja, dachte Wilson, mit weggeblasenem Hirn! Gottverdammt, sie waren mit fünf Tagen verspätung unterwegs!

„Er hat mir versprochen, dass niemandem etwas passieren würde!"

„Stella, steiger Dich da jetzt nicht rein, OK? Wir wissen gar nichts."

„OK."

Wilson rollte die Augen und nahm sie in die Arme „ich glaube fest, dass er noch lebt, Stella. Ich würde es wissen, wenn er tot wäre. Du doch auch, oder? Hör auf Dein Herz, Stella. Er ist noch da!" Wilson redete eindringlich auf Bridges ein. "Wir müssen ihn nur finden."

Bridges nickte.

„mach die Augen zu und Denk an ihn." Wilson machte das gleiche, „Fühlst Du ihn?"

„Ja…"

„Er ist das draußen und er braucht uns. Wir werden ihn finden. OK?"

„Ich hab' so Angst, Wilson..:"

//na, und ich erst!// „Wir finden ihn. Alles wird gut werden, das verspreche ich Dir." In diesem Moment verstand Wilson, warum House niemandem glaubte. All diese weißen Lügen! Aber jeder Tag, der verging, verankerte den Embryo fester in Stellas Körper und wenn House sich tatsächlich über den Jordan befördert haben sollte, dann wollte Wilson wenigstens dieses kleine Stückchen von House bewahren! . Wenn House noch lebte – und das glaubte er fest – würde dieser es sich nie vergeben, wenn Stella das Kind vor Aufregung verlor.

„OK."

Wilson hielt sie noch eine Weile fest, bevor er eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgab. Man machte ihm wenig Hoffnung, da seine Angaben mehr als vage waren.

Sie saßen still nebeneinander, bis Stella versuchte, sich abzulenken. „Habt ihr euch heute Nacht noch unterhalten?"

„Ähm… nicht wirklich…" Wilson errötete.

„Wilson?"

„Wir.. ähm… also… wir waren noch ein bisschen .. zusammen…"

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Wilson! Du bist knallrot!" Stella lachte.

„Bitte! Das ist nicht fair." Wilson klang verzweifelt.

„Du musst nicht rot werden, Wilson. Ich schlafe mit Dir, ich schlafe mit House – achtzig Prozent der Story kenne ich schon." Bridges verwuschelte Wilsons Frisur „Du bist echt total süß, wenn Du so verlegen bist, James."

„Können wir bitte über was anderes reden?"

„Ihr wart sicher wunderschön anzusehen…" obwohl es ein klitzekleines bisschen piekste, dass House nicht mit IHR geschlafen hatte – nicht einmal BEI ihr – seit Tagen nicht.

„Themawechsel! Jetzt!"

„Jawohl." Aber Bridges starrte Wilson weiter an, versuchte sich vorzustellen, was wohl passiert war, wer wen genommen hatte.

„OK. Ok. Es ist nichts passiert! Wir haben nicht richtig… OK? Zufrieden?" Wilson konnte es nicht fassen, dass er das tatsächlich preisgab.

„Ich hab' doch gar nichts gesagt."

„Ich lebe mit zwei Inquisitoren zusammen. Ich muss eine masochistische Ader haben." rief Wilson verzweifelt aus.

hr 

Als House tags darauf aus dem Delirium des Entzuges auftauchte, humpelte er zurück zum Wagen – der Weg brachte ihn fast um, denn die Schmerzmittel lagen im Auto. Endlich dort angekommen, schluckte er eine Handvoll Ibuprofen und machte sich auf den Weg. House wollte Heim! Er wusste, dass es nur die Gedanken an Bridges und Wilson gewesen waren, die ihn aus diesem Wahnsinn gerettet hatten, die verhindert hatten, dass er sich umbrachte. Seine Familie! Er liebte sie und sie liebten ihn. Das wollte er noch ein bisschen geniessen, das hatter er verdammt noch mal verdient!

Die Woche hatte keines seiner Probleme gelöst und seine Ängste in keiner Weise reduziert. Aber ihm war klar geworden, dass er nun etwas hatte, was ihm bisher fremd gewesen war: Perspektive. Zukunft. Sein Entschluss war fest: solle er wirklich seine Hand gegen das Kind erheben, würde er sich umbringen! Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Teufelskreis unendlich weiter ginge. Niemals.

Es war nach drei Uhr Nachts als er heim kam. Nichts ahnend von dem Chaos, das er völlig unwissentlich angerichtet hatte und nicht Willens, seine Leute zu wecken, ging er ins Wohnzimmer- er musste nach der langen Fahrt noch etwas abschalten. Er war gut gelaunt, freute sich auf die sicherlich stürmische Begrüßung, wenn Bridges und Wilson ihn am nächsten Morgen im Bett finden würden. Er lächelte voller Vorfreude, als er sich an das Piano setzte und leise zu Spielen begann.

hr 

Wilson wusste nicht, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Er war völlig am Ende mit den Nerven, nachdem er am Morgen einen Toten nicht als House hatte identifizieren können. Nicht, dass er es nicht hätte sein können, Aber der Wagen und alles darin waren ein Opfer der Flammen geworden – es war unmöglich, Irgendetwas zu identifizieren: Raubmord. Die Täter hatten den Wagen und das Opfer angezündet, um die Spuren zu verwischen. Sie warteten auf ein Resultat der Zahnschemata. Wilson glaubte dennoch nicht, dass es sich um House handelte. Wollte es nicht glauben!

Und nun lag er da und hörte das Piano. Oh, Gott, wie sehr hatte er es geliebt, wenn House für sie spielte! Es hielt ihn nicht mehr im Bett, er schlich nach unten – die Melodie wurde lauter. Wilsons Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er schluchzte laut – sein Hirn spielte ihm einen üblen Streich: House saß am Piano! Aber er sah schrecklich aus – wie sein eigener Geist. War das eine Visitation? Wilson glaubte nicht an solche Dinge, aber im Moment…

„Ich wollte Dich nicht wecken." Sagte die House-Erscheinung. „was ist?" House stand alarmiert auf, als er sah, wie Wilson auf den Boden sank. „Wilson? Schlafwandelst Du?" House war sehr irritiert, stupste Wilson mit seinem Stock an, damit er sich nicht bücken musste.

Der Stock war enorm echt! Wilson langte nach Houses Bein – massiv, warm, echt! „Du verdammtes Arschloch!"

„Hey, was …?" das war nun nicht der Empfang, den er sich erhofft hatte! Angst griff nach seinem Herz „Ist was mit Stella?"

Wilson rappelte sich auf „was sollte das, verdammt?"

„WAS?" was hatte er denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Wieso fiel Wilson so über ihn her, verdammt?

„Dieser… Brief.", spuckte Wilson, „Dieser Scheiß-Abschiedsbrief… das war nicht lustig, du Arsch."

„Ach du Scheiße." Jetzt verstand House! Das war dumm gelaufen! „Den solltet ihr nicht finden. Der war… „ House hörte auf zu reden, denn er war auf einmal damit beschäftigt, Wilsons Fäuste abzuwehren. Als er nicht weiter ausweichen konnte, weil er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, fing House die Hände ein. Wilson atmete heftig und dann stürzte er sich auf House, küsste den größeren Mann mit verzweifelter Aggressivität, presste sich an House, während Wilsons Hände an dessen Hemd zerrten.

House antwortete mit ähnlicher Heftigkeit – zu lange hatte er sich verboten, auf Wilsons verführerische Nähe zu reagieren. Gegen die jetzige Attacke hatte er nichts aufzubieten.

Es war grob und rau und es tat weh. Wilsons zwang House auf die Knie, seine Hände bohrten sich in Houses Hüften.

„Jimmy, warte!" in seinem geschwächten Zustand hatte House keine Chance gegen den wütenden Mann. Angst stieg in House auf. Alte Angst, die einem anderen galt.

Wilson hörte nicht, seine Verzweiflung machte sich Luft. Sein Schwanz stocherte herum, fand sein Ziel und stieß zu.

„Hör auf, das tut weh!" House bettelte, ängstlich, hilflos. Er hatte das noch nie gemacht und SO wollte er es sicher nicht! Wilson war außer Kontrolle!

Dann schrie Wilson schmerzerfüllt auf und ließ von House ab: Der wachsende Lärm hatte Stella auf den Plan gerufen. Sie trennte die Beiden. Wilson brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen, während House in die nächste Ecke floh und sich zusammenrollte zu einem menschlichen Ball.

Stella war nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Sie hatte nicht genau erkannt, was Wilson da versucht hatte, oder mit wem – sie hatte nur ringende Körper gesehen und hatte eingegriffen. Bridges schaltete das Licht an. „Oh mein Gott! Mein Gott! Wilson!"

„dieser Dreckskerl…" Schluchzte der Onkologe.

Bridges glotzte sie an. Wilson hatte ihr wohl zu viel von diesem Schlafmittel gegeben, dachte sie, denn das war ein Traum. Musste ein Traum sein, oder? Nichts hier stimmte: Wilson, der versuchte, House zu vögeln; House, der wie ein Geist aussah und sie, völlig bewegungsunfähig. So skurril waren Träume//nein, ich werde jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden! Auch wenn es ein Traum ist, ich kann ihn beherrschen!//

Prioritäten setzen.

Bridges musste entscheiden, wer hier gerade die schlimmere Krise hatte. „Bist Du OK, Wilson? Wilson!"

„Ich… ja… mir ist… schlecht." Der jüngere Mann rappelte sich auf und stürzte zur Toilette.

Das machte Bridges die Entscheidung einfacher. Sie näherte sich dem Bündel in der Ecke. „House?" ganz sachte berührte sie seine Schulter. Als er davor zurückwich, sich fast in die Wand presste, brach es ihr das Herz. „House, sieh mich an, ich bin's Stella. Dein Sternchen."

„schlag mich nicht…"

„Ich würde Dir nie weh tun." Sie drehte sich im Kreis! Dieses Gespräch hatte sie schon zu oft geführt. „schau mich an, Gregory House." Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte sie ihn um. Lieber Gott, er sah grauenhaft aus! Was war mit ihm passiert?

„Wo warst Du? Was hast du getan?"

„Nicht böse sein…"

„Ich bin nicht böse, House." Oh, das war sie, aber sie könnte auch später noch böse sein. Sie hatte Parkplätze für Wut in ihrem Kopf!

„Ich will ein guter Vater sein, ehrlich."

„Das wirst Du. Ich vertraue Dir." Bridges strich über seine Haare, „Kannst Du aufstehen?"

„Weissichnich. Wo ist Wilson?"

Der Onkologe stand in der Tür, zutiefst beschämt über das, was er getan hatte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er verzweifelt war.

„Ich bin hier, House." Er trat zögerlich vor, aber als House ihm eine Hand entgegenhielt, packte er stürmisch zu.

hr 

Wilson konnte nicht aufhören, House anzufassen. Musste sich immer und immer wieder versichern, dass der Mann tatsächlich wieder da und heil war. Während Wilson House hielt und der Bridges in seinen Armen hatte, erzählte er Wilson von seiner Woche – oder dem, was er davon im Gedächtnis hatte.

„Der Brief… ich war mir sicher, ihr würdet den nicht finden – außer ihr regelt meinen Nachlass. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, Wilson. Ich … Ich wollte euch nicht weh tun!"

Bridges träumte – es war ein schöner Traum: House war da und hielt sie, während er sich mit Wilson unterhielt. Sie spürte seine Wärme und die Vibrationen seiner Stimme.

„Das hast Du auch geschrieben. Wie kannst Du glauben, das würde uns nicht weh tun, House?"

„Ich… ich wusste einfach nicht, ob ich es schaffen würde, mit meinen Dämonen fertig zu werden."

„Du hättest Dich für dieses Kind umgebracht? Wo ist der Sinn darin?" fragte Bridges.

„Das wäre doch ein Stück von mir gewesen. Und ein weit besseres, als ich es je sein könnte. Heil, geliebt – dieses Kind kann alles sein, was ich nicht bin – nie sein kann. Das ist es doch wert." House zog Wilson mit einem Arm an sich heran.

„Niemals!" protestierte Wilson. „Du bist kein Unberührbarer, House! Du bist verwundet, ja, aber… wir lieben Dich! Du bist es WERT geliebt zu werden. Kein Kind könnte jemals Deinen Platz einnehmen!"

House sah auf seine Hände, die jede einen wundervollen Menschen hielt. „das… wirst Du noch ein paar Jahre sagen müssen, fürchte ich, bevor ich das glauben kann.".

EPILOG

Mitten in der Differentialdiagnose klingelte das Telefon. Es war Bridges und so ließ House sich tatsächlich unterbrechen.

„Es geht los." Bridges klang gepresst.

„Was? Du hast Freitag einen Termin."

„Das ist mir gerade scheißegal, House! Das Kind kommt JETZT!"

„Wie ist der Abstand?" House marschierte zu Wilsons Büro – seine Schergen waren vergessen!

„Sechs Minuten."

„Wilson ruft Dir einen Krankenwagen."

„Hab ich schon." Ein gequälter Laut dran durch das Telefon.

„Hey, schön atmen, Stella. Nicht pressen. Los, tief und langsam atmen." Wilson sprang auf und sagte seine Termine für den Nachmittag ab. Gemeinsam eilten sie Richtung Entbindungsstation.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

„Hey, ich hab schon massenweise Babys entbunden. Ich kann das auch am Telefon."

„Ich werde Dich mit der Nabelschnur erwürgen, House!" er hörte Stimmen im Hintergrund „Sie sind da, House."

„Wir warten hier auf Dich."

hr 

„House, gehen Sie da rüber." Der Operateur verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Ich will sehen, was Sie tun." Beharrte der Diagnostiker.

„House, tu was er sagt. Ich hab' die Nase voll." Bridges versuchte, nach House zu greifen, aber wenn man auf einem OP Tisch lag, war das gar nicht so einfach „Und die PDA hält nicht ewig."

„Das hier ist die Seite für die Ärzte. Am Kopfende ist die Seite für die Eltern:" der Operateur deutete auf das Kopfende, HINTER dem Sichtschutz.

„Ich BIN Arzt." Er wollte sicherstellen, dass alles gut und richtig gemacht wurde.

„Nein. Hier sind Sie nur ein weiterer nervender Vater. Los, verzeihen Sie sich!"

Der Anästhesist piekste House mit einer Nadel, um ihn zu beschleunigen. Als er endlich in Reichweite war, griff Wilson Houses Gürtel und ließ ihn nicht mehr weg.

„Ich sollte einfach keine Ärzte hier ´reinlassen." murmelte der Chirurg. Das hier war wohl der vollste Kreißsaal, den er je erlebt hatte. House hatte sich geweigert, die Sache ohne seinen besten Kumpel abzuwickeln. Die Drei hingen sowieso ständig zusammen, aber dass bei einer so persönlichen Angelegenheit ein Freund auch zugegen war, hatte er noch nicht gehört.

Nur Minuten später war die Nabelschnur durchtrennt und House hielt ein winziges Bündel Mensch in den Armen. Ein Mädchen. House hatte es nicht wissen wollen. Jetzt war früh genug. Er zählte die Finger und Zehen – zur Sicherheit gleich noch mal. Oh, lieber Gott, dachte er, jetzt wird's ernst.

„House?" Stella wurde langsam nervös. Was war denn? Warum sagte House nichts? Sie verrenkte sich fast den Hals. House stand unbeweglich da, wie es schien. Was war denn los?

„Sie müssen noch ein bisschen still halten, Frau Kollegin." meckerte der Chirurg weiter. „Das ist nun einmal so bei Kaiserschnitten."

„Sie ist wunderschön!" House hielt die Kleine hoch und sah Wilson an. Er konnte nicht gehen und gleichzeitig das Kind halten – sein Stock baumelte von seinem rechten Arm. Wilson war sofort bei ihm und nahm das Baby vorsichtig an. Der Onkologe strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er das Baby zur wartenden Mutter trug. „Irgendwie klar, dass ich sie zuletzt sehe – nachdem ich die ganze Arbeit gemacht habe."

Eine Schwester bereitete das Armband des Neuen Patienten vor, die Fußabdrücke wurden für die Geburtsurkunde genommen. "Hat sie schon einen Namen?"

„Victoria." Sagte Stella. Der Name war Programm, denn dieses Kind markierte einen schwer errungenen Sieg in Houses Leben. House nickte nur und humpelte zum Kopfende des Bettes, wo er Stella küsste. Er hätte auch Wilson geküsst, aber der bestand vehement darauf, dass ihre ungewöhnliche Beziehung nicht Thema Nummer Eins des Krankenhaustratsches wurde. House akzeptierte das nur, weil er sein Privatleben grundsätzlich sehr beschützte.

House sah Wilson über den Mundschutz hinweg an „Mann, was bist DU jetzt in Zugzwang!"

Wilson wurde bleich, als er endlich verstand, was House meinte. Dann lief er rot an und grinste wie ein Idiot. „Das kann ich kaum toppen."

„Hey, darf ich vielleicht erst Mal nach Hause kommen?" murmelte Stella, bevor sie einschlief.

hr 

Als seine Mutter vier Wochen später mit einem Taxi eintraf – alleine dieses Mal – lag House im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Auf seinem Bauch lag seine schlafende Tocher – satt, gewickelt und gebadet. House konnte von dem kleinen Menschlein nicht genug bekommen, war in einem Zustand seliger Unzurechnungsfähigkeit gefangen und ertrug die gutmütigen Lästereien von Bridges und Wilson, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Blythe stand neben Stella in der Wohnzimmertür und betrachtete ihren Sohn. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so glücklich und zufrieden gesehen zu haben! „Gregory!" rief sie leise.

Er blinzelte und kippte den Kopf nach hinten über die Lehne, um sehen zu können „Mom!" er setzte sich auf, hielt dann inne und versuchte, hinter die beiden Frauen zu blicken. Blythe verstand den Blick und trauer huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin alleine gekommen."

Stella eilte zum Sofa – House war immer noch nicht sicher genug im Umgang mit der Kleinen – jedenfalls dachte er das – um sie mit nur einem Arm tragen zu wollen. Was, wenn sie ihm herunter fiel? Was, wenn er hinfiel? Also nahm Stella das Baby auf den Arm und reichte es Blythe.

„Sie ist anbetungswürdig, Gregory!"

„Ja…"

„Das habt ihr beiden gut gemacht! Ich freue mich so für euch!" Blythe umarmte ihren Sohn und dann Stella. „Ist Wilson nicht da?"

„Hey, einer muss hier immer noch Geld ranschaffen! Wir haben ein Maul mehr zu stopfen."

Der Abend verlief angenehm – man sparte das unerfreuliche Thema John House geflissentlich aus. Wilson kam recht spät heim und entschuldigte sich bald mit Kopfschmerzen. Stella folgte ihm nicht viel später, House etwas Zeit mit seiner Mutter alleine gönnend.

„Ich sollte besser am Wochenende kommen, wenn nicht alle so müde sind."

„Die üben für die Zweitausgabe, Mom."

„Bitte?"

„Hey, im Zeitalter der Gleichberechtigung muß Wilson jetzt mal zeigen, was ER so drauf hat."

„Gregory!" Blythe versuchte wenigstens, schockiert auszusehen, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. „Ihr wollt nicht heiraten?"

„Nö. Nur, wenn das im Dreieck geht. Aber wir haben alles geregelt, rein rechtlich."

„Es wäre schön.."

„Mom, denk doch mal an Wilson! Ich will das nicht. Entweder alle oder Keiner."

„Also… Du und Wilson… ich verstehe das nicht, Gregory."

„Ich versteh's ja selbst nicht." House zuckte die Achseln, „aber ich will nicht ohne ihn sein. Ich glaube, ich KÖNNTE nicht ohne ihn sein. Genausowenig, wie ohne Stella. Es… ist… naja so ist es nun einmal."

„Ich will nur, dass Du glücklich bist, Junge. Wenn das hier ist, was Du Dir wünschst, dann werde ich das nicht verurteilen. Du bist mein Junge! Ich liebe Dich so wie Du bist, Gregory." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine.

„Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, Mom."

FIN


End file.
